Undisclosed Desires
by Yuka Harumi
Summary: Dois vizinhos que se odeiam. Cigarros, alguns copos de bebida, certas desventuras e algumas consequências bastante... Peculiares.
1. One: Control Yourself

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_  
**_(E quando me lembro de todas as brigas loucas que tivemos,)_**  
_Like some kind of madness was taking control._  
**_(É como se algum tipo de loucura estivesse tomando o controle.)_**

Muse – Madness

**One:** Control Yourself

**Undisclosed Desires**

Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi

Munakata suspirou pesadamente, curvando-se levemente no encosto do enorme sofá branco. Os olhos cerrados e a feição tranquila acompanhavam o ar pacífico emanado pela quietude de seu apartamento. Era prazeroso sentir aquilo, afastando-o das inúmeras preocupações que o acompanhavam durante seus dias de trabalho como líder máximo da organização onde residia.

Apenas o doce e contínuo silêncio noturno lhe fazia companhia. Nada mais.

_Nenhum_ barulho – _e nenhum vizinho inconveniente._

E contrariando sua expectativa de noite harmoniosa, ouviu um som estridentemente alto sair do apartamento ao lado. Por pouco não perdera a intocável calma habitual, deixando escapar um impropério quase inaudível. Jogou a cabeça para trás, aspirando o ar profundamente, como se aquilo pudesse preservar sua paciência.

E mais uma vez, o vizinho inoportuno realizava mais uma de suas reuniões particulares – regadas a conversas estupidamente altas, gritos e músicas ensurdecedoras. Todo o conjunto que atiçava os nervos de Reisi.

— Suoh... – Sibilou, abrindo os olhos de forma lenta, deparando-se com a intensa luz que incidia sobre seus óculos. Quis levantar-se de onde estava e ir diretamente ao apartamento vizinho, dar algum jeito naquele incomodo. Porém refreou-se, imaginando os rumos que a tal conversa com o vizinho ruivo iria seguir – provavelmente iriam trocar palavras nada amigáveis, até que alguém cedesse à raiva e resolvesse ir embora.

Assim resumiam-se seus constantes confrontos pessoais com Suoh Mikoto, o inconsequente e _pavio-curto_ habitante do apartamento ao lado. Ambos nunca chegavam a um consenso, seja lá que assunto estivesse em pauta. Forçavam uma convivência – quase – amigável, mesmo sabendo que todos os outros moradores do edifício soubessem do delicado fio amistoso que sustentava a paz dos dois residentes do 14º andar. As conversas diárias resumiam-se em cumprimentos desmotivados, respostas atrevidas e uma clássica pergunta: _Que dia você se mudará daqui?_

Inclinou o corpo para frente, voltando para a posição inicial. Descansou a cabeça, apoiando-a em um dos cotovelos, dedicando-se a ouvir os burburinhos alheios ecoarem pelo corredor – enquanto a batida da música continuava um tanto alta. As vozes pareciam se afastar gradativamente, até que o suave silêncio do correr se fizera presente.

A reunião parecia ter acabado ali.

Estaria tudo em paz, certamente. Se a irritante música que ainda tocava não estivesse tirando-o do sério. Munakata Reisi precisava apenas de alguns minutos de paz e Suoh Mikoto parecia não estar em concordância com seu desejo. Decidiu optar pela tentativa inútil – _e única_ – que lhe fora disponível. Levantou-se bruscamente de onde estava, deixando seu próprio apartamento e enveredando-se até a porta vizinha, tocando levemente o botão da campainha, na esperança que o ruivo maldito o atendesse _– pois lembrava-se do fato de que a maldita música estava deveras alta, para que o vizinho ouvisse seu chamado._

— Olha quem está aqui... – Uma voz arrastada e grave despertara Reisi de seus devaneios, fazendo seus olhos encararem a expressão entediada de Mikoto. Um meio sorriso serpenteava nos lábios alheios, enquanto os braços fortes apoiavam-se preguiçosamente em uma parede próxima. — Imagino que algo esteja irritando você, Munakata.

— Suoh, pedirei apenas uma vez. Reduza um pouco o volume da música. Está me incomodando. – Revelou apático, ajeitando os óculos de forma costumeira. Ouvira um muxoxo irônico, acompanhado do tamborilar de dedos na madeira da porta.

— Que seja.

Viu de relance Mikoto deixar a porta, atravessando o longo corredor do apartamento, encaminhando-se para um local que provavelmente deveria ser a sala. E tão brevemente o silêncio se fizera presente no local, tranquilizando a mente perturbada de Munakata. Viu o corpo alheio encostar-se novamente na parede, segurando uma caixa com cigarros. Suoh abriu a pequena caixa, oferecendo institivamente ao vizinho.

— Não é necessário. – Respondeu secamente, virando o corpo para o lado, indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

— É apenas cigarro. Que mal tem nisso? - Seus passou foram interrompidos pelas suaves palavras de Mikoto. Olhando-o de esguelha, percebeu a mão erguida, mostrando-lhe o maço de cigarros quase intacto. Ponderou nas circunstâncias de dividir alguns minutos do seu tempo, tragando o perigoso sabor do tabaco ao lado de seu suposto inimigo. Afinal, que problema teria? Suoh Mikoto parecia estar de bom humor naquele momento – _embora o estado humorístico de Reisi não estivesse em seus melhores dias._

Levou uma das mãos ao maço, retirando um cigarro e levando-o a boca. Mal percebera a perigosa proximidade de Mikoto, reparando o brilho vermelho sobressair-se de um pequeno isqueiro, acendendo a ponta do cigarro em questão. E Munakata continuava ali, estático, apenas sentindo o estranho calor do corpo masculino próximo ao seu. Ambos os olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos, enquanto o silêncio pairava no ar. Reisi apenas acompanhava o movimentar de Suoh, ao ascender o próprio cigarro à boca, tragando-o suavemente. Após deliciar-se da nicotina, jogara a cabeça para trás, expelindo lentamente a fumaça para o teto.

— Acho que esse vício é a única coisa que nos aproxima. – O tom de Mikoto revelava certo deboche, fazendo Munakata afastar-se de seu corpo, vendo-o repetir seu gesto anterior com o próprio cigarro.

— De fato. Não sou tolerante a músicas estupidamente altas e barulhos desnecessários.

— Você realmente é um incomodo, Munakata. – Virou o próprio corpo, colocando uma das mãos ao bolso da jaqueta preta que trajava. E usando a outra mão, segurava o cigarro entre os dedos. — Aproveitando esses minutos de paz, posso te convidar a tomar alguma coisa?

— Preciso dormir, Suoh. – Soprou suavemente contra o teto, vendo a fumaça misturar-se com o ar puro. Sentiu o olhar alheio sobre si, seguido de um suspiro entediado por parte do ruivo.

— É apenas uma bebida. _Não_ vai te fazer mal algum.

Então relevou novamente, pensando seriamente se deveria ou não aceitar. O que importava? Eram apenas alguns drinques e nada mais. Nada que pudesse mudar a relação conturbada dos dois. Continuaram a serem os mesmos, despejando palavras de desdém todas as vezes que se encontrassem. Seriam como Azul e Vermelho, talvez. Frio e quente. Calmo e explosivo.

Totalmente diferentes.

Levou a mão à maçaneta de seu apartamento, fechando a porta de forma suave. Caminhou até a entrada vizinha, seguindo os passos de Mikoto pelo corredor do apartamento. Ora ascendia o cigarro aos lábios, ora observava o ambiente que constituía o esconderijo do vizinho incomodo. Parecia soar até irônico, mas o local era bem organizado – _na medida do possível._ Deparou-se com a enorme sala pintada de um tom que se assemelhava ao bege. Havia vários móveis espalhados pelo recinto, mas nada que ostentasse muito luxo. Reparou alguns copos sobre uma pequena mesa de centro, provavelmente deixado pelos visitantes de alguns minutos atrás. Percebeu Mikoto aproximar-se de si, oferecendo um líquido carmim em um copo. Hesitou em pegar, ouvindo mais um de dos suspiros tediosos de Suoh.

— Apenas uísque. Nada mais. – Revelou denotando uma surpresa irônica, o que não passou despercebido pelo olhar ferino que Munakata dirigiu a si. Após entregar o copo a Reisi, ofereceu-o um pequeno pires para que pudesse depositar os resquícios do cigarro que fumara.

Munakata bebericou o líquido vermelho, sentindo a própria garganta queimar. Sua mente dera uma leve divagada, situando-se logo em seguida. Não era seu costume beber muito, apenas guardava o vício para ocasiões especiais – _ou não tão especiais assim._Observou Mikoto sentar-se de forma displicente sobre o sofá preto, mantendo uma postura desleixada. Segurava em suas mãos, uma dose de um líquido azul que a princípio Reisi não conseguira identificar. E rapidamente Suoh virara o copo sobre os lábios, bebendo de forma rápida, fazendo uma careta estranha logo em seguida.

— Não te aconselho a beber esse aqui. – Balançou o copo para Munakata, vendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha. – Mal conseguiu beber esse aí que ofereci a você.

— Está me testando, Suoh? – Os lábios de Reisi curvaram-se em um sorriso torto, levando-o a estender o próprio copo a Mikoto. Não era de aceitar desafios bobos, apenas considerava aquilo uma simples brincadeira. Era um jogo deveras interessante. — Se quiser me oferecer, estarei aceitando.

— Você é quem sabe. – Deixou uma risada discreta ecoar no ar, enquanto aproximava-se de um pequeno bar em um canto mais afastado da enorme sala. Retirou a garrafa em questão e algumas pedras de gelo, voltando em seguida com uma dose semelhante a que havia tomado. Estendeu o copo a Munakata, observando-o ajeitar os óculos, para em seguida pegar o drinque em suas mãos. Viu-o virar o copo de forma despudorada sobre os lábios, engolindo completamente o líquido extremamente azul.

A sensação que se apossara de seu corpo fora terrivelmente pior que antes. Sua garganta parecia estar em chamas, fazendo seus olhos perderem o foco por alguns segundos.

— Surpreendente. Achei que desabaria aqui mesmo com essa dose inofensiva. – Riu agourento, jogando-se de forma largada no sofá, admirando a expressão ferrenha de Reisi sobre si.

— Não seja presunçoso. – Sua voz era grave e indiferente, embora a garganta ainda estivesse incomodando um pouco.

Viu Mikoto aproximar-se novamente do bar e desta vez voltando com a tal garrafa de bebida azul. Tomou o copo de suas mãos, colocando-o sobre a mesa de centro, juntamente com o copo que pertencia a ele. Tornou a preencher ambos com o líquido azulado, olhando para Munakata de forma desafiadora.

— Se você realmente consegue, acho que não se importará em dividir esse momento comigo. – Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, oferecendo o copo ao vizinho. — Não é, Munakata?

Reisi tomara o copo das mãos alheias, ascendendo-o ironicamente sobre os olhos de Mikoto. Este fizera o mesmo, exibindo o conteúdo azul ao olhar atento do outro. E ao mesmo tempo viraram ambos o líquido, sentindo o clássico queimar em suas gargantas. Suoh exprimira um suspiro pausado, antes de colocar o copo sobre a mesa. Logo voltara a posição inicial, observando o olhar anuviado de Munakata, disfarçado sobre as lentes corretivas. Dirigiu seu olhar até os lábios entreabertos do vizinho, identificando uma teimosa gota no canto de sua boca. E tomado de um torpor inexplicável, aproximou-se do rosto de Reisi, fazendo-o afastar-se repentinamente.

— O que pensa estar fazendo, Suoh? – Viu o ruivo aproximar-se ainda mais, quase quebrando a ínfima distância que havia entre eles. Certamente, naquele momento sua mente estava perigosamente a mercê dos efeitos iniciais da bebida. Mas nada que o tirasse da completa sanidade, deixando-o totalmente estático e ausento de reações.

Mas, ironicamente, Reisi estava assim... Sem reação alguma.

— Nada de mais, Munakata. – Seu inconfundível tom de voz rouco, agora estranhamente provocante mexera com os sentidos de Reisi, fazendo-o despertar do estado de transe que se encontrava. Mal conseguira esboçar reação alguma, quando sentira a língua de Mikoto tocar a pele próxima a sua boca, como se buscasse algo ali. E em um tom bastante presunçoso, ouviu dos lábios alheios.

— Apenas evitando desperdícios. – Como se estivesse fora do domínio de sua própria mente, um sorriso se formara em seus lábios. Era incrível como o ruivo conseguia tirar proveito de situações imagináveis. E agora Munakata encontrava-se ali, a alguns centímetros dos lábios de Mikoto, apenas sentindo a respiração quente e nervosa sobre seu rosto.

Seu inimigo e seu oposto pessoal. Tão próximo de si, como se fosse...

Suoh afastou-se repentinamente, sentando-se no sofá onde estivera anteriormente. Um dissimular duvidoso brincava em seu rosto, enquanto fitava a expressão abismada de Munakata diante do contato repentino. Rapidamente, retomando a expressão apática de sempre, Reisi novamente ajeitou os óculos, sentindo o toque gelado do copo de vidro sendo colocado em suas mãos. Sem cerimônia alguma, tornou a virar o copo de forma rude, apreciando todo líquido azul que lhe fora oferecido. Não esboçara comentário algum sobre o atrevimento de Mikoto. Achou desnecessário desvendar a mente do vizinho inconsequente.

Parecia estranho, porém era prazeroso beber na companhia de Souh e do fúnebre silêncio – _pois qualquer assunto que pudesse nascer ali, certamente acabaria em alguma discussão irredutível._

O tempo parecia passar lentamente. Tão devagar ao ponto de Munakata pegar-se sentado ao lado do ruivo, tentando contar quantos copos de uísque já havia tomado. Mas toda e qualquer conta que sua cabeça tentava fazer, era sumariamente dissipada por alguma onda tranquilizadora que ousava invadir seu corpo. E se ainda lhe restava um pouco de bom senso em sua mente séria e pragmática, esta certamente diria que estava na hora de ir embora.

— Preciso ir. – Tentou se levantar, falhando miseravelmente. Adquirindo um pouco mais de forma – _e de controle mental_ – colocou-se pé de maneira rápida, caminhando habilmente até a saída. Antes, dirigiu um olhar obliquo a Suoh, fitando seus olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer.

Quando conseguira tocar a fria maçaneta da porta, sentiu um par de mãos segurarem furtivamente seus ombros, fazendo seu corpo recostar-se brutalmente em uma das paredes. Usando um pouco de força desnecessária, sentiu tais mãos escorregaram até seus pulsos, prendendo-os contra a parede.

— Se ainda existe bom senso em você, aconselho a me soltar. – Disse ferinamente, fitando os olhos de Mikoto sobre o seus. Forçou o braço, na tentativa de livrar-se do aperto que lhe era imposto, desistindo logo em seguida, pela clara diferença de força que havia entre ambos.

— Me diga, Munakata... Você esperou algo de mim _naquele_ momento? – Aproximou seu rosto dos lábios de Reisi, sentindo sua respiração duvidosamente controlada. Emanava o doce cheiro do álcool, misturado a algo que ele não reconhecera.

O aroma de confusão.

— E o que eu deveria esperar de você, Suoh? Basta-me o quão inconsequente você é. Nada me surpreendente. – Moveu-se novamente, sentindo o corpo do outro pressionando o seu de forma quase violenta.

— Te fiz uma pergunta. Responda!

— Entenda, Suoh. Não há nada para responder. E afaste-se de mim... Respirar o mesmo ar que você me enoja. – Reisi riu ironicamente, sentindo o laço em seu pulso esquerdo soltar-se pouco a pouco. Mikoto parecia afastar-se de si, porém o viu mudar de tática, sentindo o dedo alheio sobre sua boca, tocando-a levemente.

— Uma pena você dizer isso.

Livrando-o de sua prisão, Suoh levou uma das mãos à nuca de Munakata, enlaçando seus dedos aos fios de cabelo negro que ali se encontravam. Era deveras interessante ver o pragmático vizinho perder o dom da réplica, quando ambos discutiam por alguma coisa. Porém, aquela conversa em questão, tomara outros rumos – _quem sabe... Perigosos demais_. Deu alguns passos para frente, recostando inteiramente o corpo de Reisi na parede. Inclinou-se paulatinamente, sentindo o roçar dos lábios alheios sobre os seus.

Realmente... Era _adorável_ quando Munakata não esboçava reação alguma.

— P-Pare com i-is- – Ouviu um reclamar quase inaudível, ignorando-o prontamente. Avançou mais alguns centímetros, sentindo a textura da boca de Reisi contra a sua. E gradativamente, Munakata deixara de corresponder os _"nãos"_ que sua mente teimava em dizer – _talvez porque estivesse tão fora de si ao ponto de ignorá-los de qualquer jeito_. Deixou ambos os braços penderem ao lado de seu corpo, dedicando-se apenas sentir o gosto quente de Mikoto em sua boca. Em outras circunstâncias, poderia achar tudo aquilo uma completa loucura.

Mas ali não. Naquele momento em questão, definitivamente _não_.

Seria culpa da exagerada bebida?

Sentiu os lábios de Suoh moverem-se contra os seus, como se pedisse passagem para aquilo ser aprofundado – _o que logo Munakata prontamente atendeu._Tocou a língua alheia com a sua, sentindo o gosto inconfundível da bebida misturar-se com o tabaco consumido há algum tempo. Era estupidamente viciante – _coisa que Reisi descobrira no momento em que puxava brutalmente o colarinho da camiseta branca que Mikoto usava, incitando-o ainda mais contra seu corpo, buscando sentir mais daquele sabor._As línguas se entrelaçavam de forma lasciva, levando Munakata soltar um suspiro pesado ao ver seu lábio inferior ser sugado lentamente. Definitivamente estava fora de si – _e sequer reprimindo qualquer vontade de continuar com aquilo._ Sentiu a mão alheia pousar em sua cintura, movendo-se gradualmente contra a barra de sua camiseta, enquanto aproveitava a suave carícia que Mikoto fazia com língua em sua boca.

Mas independente do quanto aquilo estivesse agradando seus sentidos, em sua mente, aquele momento não podia se estender mais. Certamente, não deveria sequer ter acontecido. Usando o resto da sensatez que ainda corria em sua mente e abdicando do beijo quente que lhe era proporcionado, encostou a palma da mão na camiseta fina e branca de Suoh, sentido precisamente o abdome perfeito em seus dedos. Sua pele parecia febril, exalando um calor incomum. Era como se Mikoto Suoh fosse constituído de fogo. Dissipou tais pensamentos, forçando o braço contra o peito forte, afastando-o repentinamente.

— Suoh... J-Já chega. – Disse categoricamente – _embora a maneira que pronunciara demonstrasse o quão entregue estava_– reparando o olhar anuviado e semicerrado de Mikoto. E o ruivo não protestara de forma alguma, retraindo o próprio corpo, encostando-se à parede oposta. Elevando o olhar, fitou o rosto impassível de Munakata, que exibia um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

— Acho que quem estava esperando alguma coisa era você. – Riu, ajeitando os finos óculos costumeiramente, já colocando a mão sobre a fria maçaneta de aço. — Nos vemos depois, Suoh.

A única coisa que Mikoto pode ouvir fora o leve fechar da porta de seu apartamento, juntamente com a gélida ventania vinda do corredor. Ouviu um baque surdo ecoar longamente, indicando que Reisi havia entrado em casa. E então deixando o corpo escorregar lentamente sobre a parede, sentou-se no piso do corredor. Retirou a caixa de cigarros de um dos bolsos da jaqueta, levando um deles a boca, acendendo-o com um isqueiro. E apoiando displicentemente o cotovelo sobre um dos joelhos, pôs-se a divagar pelo repentino beijo de minutos atrás.

O gosto de Munakata era frio. _Atrevidamente_ frio. Mas em contato com o seu, eram como se inúmeras sensações se misturassem de forma perigosa e tentadora. Gostara daquilo – _sem dúvidas, fora algo surpreendente que fizera._ E naquele momento daria tudo apenas para ver o estado emocional do vizinho austero.

Talvez alguns copos a mais de bebida tivessem criado tal tensão no local, fazendo a situação tomar aquele rumo.

_Talvez._

Munakata Reisi era seu inimigo declarado – _o vizinho sério e pragmático._ Pareciam água e óleo, diferentes em todos os aspectos e imisturáveis.

Mas... Nada que alguns copos de bebida pudessem tomar o controle da situação.

Ascendeu o cigarro, levando-o a boca e expelindo a fumaça, observando-a desaparecer em meio ao corredor. E em seguida, sussurrou roucamente.

— Espero uma próxima visita, Munakata.


	2. Two: Madness

_Love in an elevator.  
__**(Amor num elevador)**__  
Livin' it up when I'm going down.  
__**(Aproveitando enquanto estou descendo)**__  
Love in an elevator.  
__**(Amor num elevador)**__  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground.  
__**(Amando até chegar no térreo)**_

Aerosmith – Love In An Elevator

**Two:** Madness

**Undisclosed Desires**

Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi

Chovera de forma intensa durante a tarde, fazendo o impaciente ruivo perder-se em varias horas de sono, embalado pelo doce som da precipitação que se chocava levemente contra as janelas de vidro. Era, sem dúvidas, acalentador, diante do vazio que se encontrava em seu apartamento – _depois de fatídicas horas na companhia de seus seguidores e de sua pequena protegida._ E naquele momento, apenas o suave ressoar da chuva – _juntamente com o sabor e aroma do tabaco que tragava lentamente _– preenchiam o recinto quase silencioso. Repousava em uma pequena poltrona de couro preto, divagando acerca de certos acontecimentos na companhia do _odiado_ vizinho, Munakata Reisi. E inconscientemente, mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, lembrando-se do quão fora de si estava naquele dia, levando-o a fazer coisas que jamais imaginara. Sempre lhe diziam que "os opostos se atraem" – _e mesmo achando tal frase uma completa idiotice, era algo que não conseguia questionar totalmente, pois grande parte de seus seguidores não tinham o gênio tão forte como o seu. _Mas ultimamente, aquela frase em questão vinha fazendo todo sentido em sua conturbada mente.

Funcionava como _Ariel_ e _Caliban¹_ travando uma intensa luta em sua consciência. Ora dizendo que foram apenas algumas doses de álcool a mais e um desfecho inesperado, ora alegando que todas as coisas que se fazem quando está alcoolizado é resultado de divagações quando se está sóbrio. E tudo aquilo se perdia em sua mente, flutuando vagamente enquanto o agradável barulho da tempestade fazia-se presente. Ascendeu o cigarro à boca, repetindo o habitual gesto de tragar a nicotina e expelir a densa fumaça para cima. Vendo que sobrara apenas a ponta do cigarro em questão, levou uma das mãos a pequena mesa de centro, tateando debilmente a procura de algum cinzeiro _– e tão logo estava a buscar outro maço de cigarros sobre o tampo de vidro._ Soltou um suspiro rouco ao ver que a tal caixa estava vazia.

Fumar era um vício estranho, dedicado apenas a dias de tédio.

_Assim como aquele fim de tarde._

Levantou-se bruscamente, dedicando-se a vagar pelo apartamento em busca de algum par de sapatos perdidos. Antes de enveredar-se para o quarto, parou em meio a enorme porta da sacada, fitando a paisagem opaca pela umidade impregnada no vidro. Um repentino barulho de um relâmpago se fizera presente, indicando que aquela chuva tendia a aumentar ainda mais. Porém ignorou aquilo, completamente decidido a comprar um maço qualquer de cigarros e vagar pelas ruas – _certamente vazias _– enquanto o maldito tédio não passasse.

E de forma inconsciente, pegou-se pensando no que Munakata Reisi poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Tal pensamento arrancou um riso abafado de seus lábios, imaginando os possíveis costumes ridículos que o vizinho idiota poderia ter.

Fazia alguns dias que Mikoto não o via.

Desde o pequeno _acidente _que acontecera em ambos, em _certa_ noite em questão.

Seguiu o caminho até o quarto ao final do corredor, encontrando os ditos sapatos encostados a uma parede próxima de sua cama. Calçando-os de forma rude, caminhou displicentemente pelo apartamento, dirigindo-se até a saída, antes esbarrando em alguns móveis por conta do excesso de sono que ainda rondava seu corpo. E fechando a porta atrás de si, deparou-se com a figura séria do vizinho esperando pacientemente o elevador.

— Ah, Munakata...

— Vejo que finalmente deixou de hibernar, Suoh. – Respondeu desdenhoso, elevando a cabeça em sinal de superioridade. Fitou o mesmo passar levemente os dedos sobre a cabeleira ruiva, como se quisesse arrumá-la de algum jeito.

— Boa noite para você também. – Retrucou irônico, deixando um riso de deboche escapar de sua boca. Aproximou-se de forma arrastada até Reisi, colocando-se ao lado dele –_ e como era de praxe, para lhe irritar, apoiou um de seus cotovelos no ombro alheio._

Munakata fitou-o de esguelha, mas refreou-se de qualquer manifestação.

Existiam coisas ali que poderiam voltar à tona ao menor sinal de alguma brecha. E isso era a última coisa que Reisi desejava. O silêncio pairou perdidamente entre os dois, até o suave barulho do aviso do elevador invadir o ambiente, indicando que havia chegado ao 14º andar. A última coisa que puderam ouvir fora o explodir de um violento relâmpago em algum lugar muito próximo dali. Inconscientemente, Mikoto deixou seu cotovelo escorregar levemente pelo ombro de Munakata, ocasionando um arrepio incomum na pele do mesmo. O ruivo adentrou ao elevador, sendo seguido pela carranca confusa estampada no rosto do vizinho.

— Algum problema? – Perguntou confuso.

— Não, nenhum. – Reisi respondeu seco, colocando-se ao lado do painel de botões e apertando o que indicava o térreo. Munakata evitou qualquer tipo de contato visual, talvez porque não quisesse fitar a habitual expressão de desinteresse que Mikoto exibia. Sentir-se irritado só por estar perto do ruivo era um costume comum.

E sua irritação tinha um "que" a mais. _Aquela _noite em questão. Fez uma nota mental, ajeitando os óculos repentinamente. Nunca mais aceitar um cigarro de Suoh Mikoto _– pois na companhia do ruivo, cigarros levam a uísques, que levam a situações teoricamente amigáveis, que levam a desafios, que levam a bebidas desconhecidas, que levam a... _Ah, Reisi evitava ao máximo lembrar-se do resto. Pensou que não valia a pena gastar seus minutos pensando em coisas que fizera quando estava sem controle. Fora apenas um deslize bastante incomum – _e se dependesse dele, nada daquilo se voltaria a acontecer._ Jamais!

Não é?

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem pelo súbito balanço que o elevador dera, para em seguida perceber que o local ficara totalmente escuro. Demorou alguns míseros segundos para compreender o que estava acontecendo. Apoiou uma das mãos no batente de metal do elevador, tateando a parede gélida de aço, em busca de algo que pudesse firmar o corpo. Teve um súbito momento de fraqueza – _medo, aflição, terror ou qualquer outro adjetivo que coubesse perfeitamente naquela situação._ Imaginou-se em queda livre, os cabos de ligação rompidos, o elevador caindo...

— Munakata? – Ouviu o timbre rouco ecoar um pouco próximo de si – _próximo até demais, em sua opinião_ – deixando-o atordoado. Sentia-se perdido pela falta de visão. Agora seria apenas o tato naquele momento. _Nada mais._

— Acho que estamos presos, Suoh.

Reisi quase riu diante do suspiro entediado de Suoh. Era incrível a capacidade do ruivo de mostrar-se totalmente indiferente a qualquer situação. Quisera ser assim também, livre de qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse sua paz.

Se realmente ficasse livre de tudo aquilo que lhe tirava a paz, com toda certeza o maldito vizinho ruivo já estaria bem longe daqui. _Definitivamente, longe._ Acordou de seus pensamentos aleatórios, sentindo alguns dedos extremamente quentes subir institivamente por sua perna, trazendo _aquela _sensação de minutos atrás. _Ah, o arrepio..._

— O que é isso? Um esqueleto? Munakata... Acho que existe um cadáver aqui.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do comentário. Se não estivesse preso ao maldito elevador – _e se a maldita luz não tivesse deixado o prédio_ – com toda certeza, Reisi mandaria toda sua compostura para o espaço, desferindo um belo e doloroso soco no rosto presunçoso do vizinho inconveniente.

— Poderia, _por favor_, tirar suas mãos da minha perna? – O tom de voz longe da carga habitual, Munakata tateou a própria perna, procurando pela _mãozinha_ suspeita que ousara continuar a investir o contato em sua pele, chegando até sua coxa. Buscou um pouco de ar para os pulmões, imaginando onde Mikoto seria capaz de chegar com toda aquela presunção. Jogou a outra mão para frente, tentando encontrar alguma parte do corpo do ruivo – _a ideia de desferir lhe um soco parecia bastante válida naquele momento._ Tocou um ponto em questão, que a princípio não soube identificar o que era. Primeiro sentiu a textura alheia com os dedos – parecia mole, comparado com alguma gelatina estranha. Sentiu algo molhado e pegajoso em seguida.

E por muito pouco, não disse um impropério perfeito a ocasião.

— Mais um pouco... E você vai colocar a sua mão dentro da minha boca. – Disse Mikoto, no seu habitual tom de voz irônico. Ouviu um muxoxo irritado por parte do vizinho.

— Como eu ia saber que era a sua boca? _Poderia ser muito be- _– Fechou os próprios lábios, refreando qualquer expressão absurda que ousasse sair dali. Suoh, provavelmente estaria sentado perto de si, por isso ao levar as mãos para frente, sentiu os lábios à altura de sua mão e... Ah, decidiu poupar-se de explicações. Seu nível de irritação estava chegando ao máximo – _nem parecia que o pavio-curto dali era o vizinho ruivo. _Relaxou a própria coluna, deixando suas costas escorregarem pelo metal gelado, sentando-se no piso do elevador, em seguida.

— Bárbaro.

— Você não muda mesmo, não é Munataka? – Para sua surpresa, aquilo saíra tão próximo de seu ouvido, que pode achar que era uma segunda voz que ecoava em sua mente ao ponto de tomar o controle. Afastou-se por conta do reflexo, levando ambas as mãos para o lado, empurrando Suoh para longe de si.

A localização de Mikoto ele acabara de descobrir. Cabia agora a si, manter distância do tal inconsequente.

— Em que andar estamos?

— Não pergunte pra mim. – Colocando-se de volta no lugar que estava, encostou seus ombros aos ombros de Munakata, ficando precisamente ao lado dele. O silêncio prevaleceu por algum tempo, até a temperatura do ambiente começar a incomodar ambos os corpos, levando Mikoto a retirar a própria jaqueta preta.

— Bárbaro do jeito que você é... Não duvido que em alguns instantes, ficará nu aqui dentro. – Riu sarcasticamente, emanando o ar de superioridade que tanto irritava Mikoto. Já o ruivo, movido em um cansaço incomum, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apoiando-a no ombro de Munakata. Tal ato surpreendeu o moreno, sentindo precisamente a respiração quente de Suoh na pele próxima de seu pescoço. E mais uma vez seu autocontrole parecia querer deixá-lo, esvaindo-se pouco a pouco... Conforme a respiração de Mikoto subia contra sua pele.

Clavícula... Pescoço, lóbulo da orelha e _algumas _palavras capazes de fazer até o austero Muanakata Reisi perder o dom da compostura.

Instintos costumam ficar mais sensíveis quando se está no escuro. A sanidade alheia também.

— Não gosto de você, Munakata. – soprou contra o ouvido alheio — Principalmente quando me faz sentir aquilo que não quero. – levou a língua ao lóbulo inocente, acariciando-a suavemente — Eu simplesmente... Detesto isso.

— Você não gosta de mim. Eu não gosto de você. Vamos viver assim pelo resto de nossas vidas. – De forma inconsciente, curvou a cabeça para o lado oposto ao ruivo, permitindo que Mikoto aprofundasse o toque. – Ou até que u-um de n-nós...

Realmente, era adorável quando Reisi perdia o poder da réplica – _desta vez ocasionada pelo nariz alheio que acariciava suavemente uma de suas bochechas._Munakata suspirou. _Uma. Duas. _Suspirou longamente, mordendo o próprio lábio, como se tivesse perdido o controle dos próprios atos –_ isto, até sentir a inconfundível mão quente tatear seu peito, como se buscasse algo. _Os dedos hábeis subiam pelo seu pescoço, chegando à mandíbula, trazendo seu rosto para o lado onde Mikoto estava. Trabalhar os instintos no escuro parecia deixar tudo, um tanto mais... _Perigoso._ Tão perigoso como a proximidade dos lábios de Suoh, agora roçando os seus. Um beijo simples que não tardou a vir e tão logo aquele contato tornara-se violento. As línguas se tocavam de forma despudorada – _e, diga-se de passagem, quase pecaminosa. _O corpo de Munataka parecia querer sucumbir ao desejo, porém era refreado pelo mínimo senso que ainda passeava em sua mente. Senso que fora brutalmente dissipado, quando sentira seu próprio corpo ser erguido de forma brusca. Quando percebera, estava sentado sobre os quadris de Mikoto, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Mal tivera tempo de esboçar alguma reação de negação, sentiu os dedos alheios trabalharem de forma habilidosa sobre o fecho de sua calça.

Inúmeras sensações estranhas pareciam o prender ali. Era quase impossível de resistir ao inimigo.

_Literalmente._

— O que pensa estar fazendo? – Sibilou aturdido, sentindo o zíper de sua roupa ser desfeito com maestria e dedos inconvenientes invadirem sua roupa íntima, apalpando _algo a mais _em seu baixo ventre.

— Odiando você. – Sorriu desdenhosamente.

Mikoto forçou quadril de Munakata contra o seu, fazendo-o conter um gemido, quando sua mão curiosa chegara ao ponto desejado. Reisi queria sair dali, afastar-se daquele contato, dizer a Suoh o quanto o odiava por deixa-lo sem reação. Porém o ruivo maldito parecia hipnotizá-lo ali. Curvou a cabeça para trás, acompanhando a sensação prazerosa que invadia seu corpo, amolecendo pouco a pouco suas pernas. Mikoto o tocava de forma tão íntima, ao ponto de fazê-lo gemer roucamente – _ainda que discretamente_. Reisi alcançou os ombros de Suoh, apoiando-se ali, enquanto a tortura maldita ainda continuava.

— P-Pare com i-isso, Suoh.

Pedido completamente ignorado para o seu desprazer, seu corpo entrava em frenesi, enquanto Suoh aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos em seu baixo ventre. E o ruivo mal se suportava ali, sentindo-se completamente duro naquela situação. O lábio alheio tocou a pele sensível de seu pescoço e sentindo que viria o _fim _dele, apertou o corpo de Munakata contra o seu, deixando-o derramar-se em suas mãos.

— Suoh... – Munakata Reisi sibilou exausto. Parecia longe. Talvez perdido ou meramente cansado. Sua voz estava distante do tom normal... O que fez o ruivo pensar se o Reisi estava realmente bem. – Suoh...

— SUOH! – Mikoto abriu os olhos, deparando-se com a porta de metal do elevador fechando-se lentamente. Virou a cabeça repentinamente para o lado, fitando a expressão curiosa de Munakata que olhava para si com bastante interesse.

— Algum problema? – Perguntou confusamente.

— Não, nenhum.

Reconheceu o tom de voz sério e indiferente de Munakata. Observava-o levar um dos dedos ao botão que indicava o térreo. Sua mente voltara a processar alguma informação. Tentou raciocinar o que havia acontecido ali – _ou teoricamente, o que sua mente pensara que poderia acontecer ali._ Talvez, tivera apenas um sonho. Embora aparentasse ter vivido aquilo de forma bastante real. Pensou se estava louco. Era como se pudesse ter ouvido e sentido todos os pensamentos de Munakata e ao mesmo tempo... Sentir a si mesmo em um estado de completa entrega. Juntos.

Em uma_ loucura_ inexplicável.

Mas tudo não passara de um devaneio bastante incomum.

Fitou a expressão austera e intocável de Reisi, percebendo que o vizinho evitava a qualquer manter qualquer contato visual consigo. Após algum ínfimo tempo de silêncio, Munakata se pronunciou:

— Está com algum problema, Suoh? Parece que _viu _algo estranho.

— Não, nenhum. – Repetiu para si mesmo como se quisesse acreditar — _Nenhum problema..._

Calou-se repentinamente sentindo um intenso solavanco, para em seguida tudo ficar escuro. O elevador havia cessado qualquer movimentação, indicando que a energia havia deixado o prédio.

— Munakata? – Mikoto perguntou aturdido. Aturdido demais para esboçar qualquer outra reação.

— Acho que estamos presos, Suoh.

* * *

[¹] Personagens de A Tempestade, de William Shakespeare. Bom, nesses termos, estou me referindo ao livro Lira dos Vinte Anos de Álvares de Azevedo, que é divido em duas partes. A face angelical (Ariel) e a face, digamos assim... Funesta (que é Caliban). Yuka Harumi é cultura (ou não).


	3. Three: Possibility

_I won't let this build up inside of me...  
__**(Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim...)**_

Slipknot – Vermillion Pt. 2

**Three:** Possibility

**Undisclosed Desires**

Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi

O céu parecia estranho. O Sol brilhante e acalentador mal havia aparecido e tão logo dera lugar ao cobrir das nuvens cinzentas e carregadas de uma impetuosa chuva. Soava como um mau presságio aos olhos de Munakata Reisi, que se preparava para mais um dia de trabalho na Scepter 4 – _a polícia especializada da cidade de Shizume._Observava seu próprio reflexo no enorme espelho do quarto, ajeitando o impecável uniforme azul-marinho e ouvindo o ressonar suave do dia que havia amanhecido. Ajeitou os óculos na face, deixando o quarto a passos lentos e caminhando pelo longo corredor que dava para a enorme sala de estar do apartamento. Não pode deixar de reparar uma pequena caixa de cigarros sobre a estante de madeira escura – _e consequentemente lembrou-se de certo vizinho de personalidade incomum_. Suspirou pesadamente, trazendo de forma inconsciente, lembranças dos momentos fatídicos que passara ao lado de Mikoto.

Fazia alguns dias que não o vira. Desde a noite em que se encontraram a espera do elevador.

Naquele dia pode reparar a mudança de humor repentina de Mikoto, que minutos antes despejara toda a inconveniência do mundo enquanto fazia uma de suas típicas brincadeiras. E estranhamente, quando ambos adentraram ao elevador, sua face parecia estarrecida, muda diante de algo que provavelmente deveria tê-lo assustado bastante. A princípio ignorou aquele fato – _e ignorou também os longos minutos presos dentro do elevador, devido à repentina queda de energia._ Durante aquele tempo, o silêncio pairou entre ambos – _e nenhum dos dois ousara ferir a quietude do momento. _Apenas aguardaram pacientemente, através de suspiros entediados e uma intensa vontade de derrubar a porta de metal que os prendia ali. Tão logo a energia voltara e cada um seguiu seu próprio caminho em meio à chuva noturna.

_Para Reisi, estava tudo bem assim._ Tratar-se-iam da mesma forma que antes. Indiferentes a qualquer coisa... E a qualquer acontecimento.

Mesmo que o gosto amargo do beijo de Suoh – _ainda_ – teimasse em habitar seus lábios.

Pegou uma pequena pasta de couro preto sobre o sofá branco e dirigiu-se até a saída, antes atentando para algum barulho que indicasse a presença do vizinho ruivo no apartamento ao lado. _Nada._ Mikoto parecia ter saído antes de amanhecer.

Dissipou qualquer pensamento que envolvesse o morador ao lado, fechando a porta atrás de si e trancando-a com a chave. E esperou pacientemente o elevador, acompanhado pelo enfadonho silêncio.

—x—

— Atenção! Departamento nº1 da Scepter 4 – a voz automática preencheu o ambiente, deixando todos os empregados apreensivos diante da chamada, pois eram acionados apenas em casos _extremamente_ especiais – Recebemos uma denúncia anônima sobre um assassinato que acabara de ocorrer, acompanhado de uma ameaça nível um. Todos a postos imediatamente!

Todos se alarmaram perante a ordem, seguindo pela porta de saída e dirigindo-se aos veículos de patrulha. Munakata Reisi parecia tenso – e sabem-se lá os porquês, mas tentava transparecer ao máximo sua calma habitual. Abriu a porta de sua sala, acompanhado de sua vice capitã, Awashima Seri, que exibia a face dura e inexpressiva.

— Capitão, devemos verificar pessoalmente essa ocorrência? – Perguntou indiferente, denotando um ar de sarcasmo. Tamanha indiferença que assustava até o próprio capitão da Scepter 4 – _não era atoa que a apelidaram de "mulher fria", "mulher sem coração" e outras alcunhas que denotassem o quão era intocável emocionalmente._

— Não vejo algum porque de estarmos lá. – Munakata fitou-a de soslaio — Bom, isso se aplica especialmente a mim. Se você quiser acompanhar de perto, fique à vontade.

_Seri sorriu debilmente._

— Mando-lhe notícias, assim que estiver a par dos acontecimentos. – Seguiu o próprio caminho até a saída, antes se curvando em uma simples reverência. — Com licença, senhor.

—x—

Contava tediosamente as pequenas peças de papel sobre a enorme mesa de sua sala. Uma. Duas. Três... Sabem-se lá quantas peças ainda permaneciam perdidas, prontas para integrarem o quebra cabeça interminável. Sua mente divagava longe dali e seus dedos moviam-se mecanicamente sobre a paisagem morta que revelava o desenho minunciosamente montado peça a peça. Seu passatempo costumeiro já estava lhe entediando por demais, quando o vazio silencioso de sua sala fora interrompido pelo estridente toque do telefone.

— Awashima-kun... Vejo que tem algo a reportar. Certo? – Seu tom de voz impassível assustou de imediato a dama do outro lado da linha. Ouviu um pigarro desconcertado e a voz trêmula pronunciar as primeiras palavras.

— A ameaça recebida ainda permanece sob investigação. – Seri aparentava um nervosismo bastante incomum, porém sabia disfarçar muito bem na faceta de mulher _fria _e _sem coração_. — A vítima fora achada em um beco próximo ao cruzamento principal do centro. Um tiro à queima roupa. Aparenta ter 22 anos de idade e participar de uma gangue de _arruaceiros_ que comanda os arredores da cidade.

Aquilo soara tão familiar que o ar parecia escapar-lhe pouco a pouco, fazendo os próprios pulmões clamarem por oxigênio.

— A vítima ainda não fora identificada? – Sibilou quase perdendo o intocável autocontrole, clamando aos deuses que isso passasse despercebido pelo ouvido aguçado de Awashima. Reisi não se permitia pensar em quem poderia ser a vítima. De nenhuma maneira.

— Ainda não, senhor. – Seri parecia distante, como se atentasse ao burburinho que se aproximava do local – _talvez por isso não estivesse atenta ao leve vacilar de Reisi em sua voz_. — O indivíduo está sem documentos.

Se ainda existia um lugar que raciocinava intactamente na mente de Munakata, este parecia ter perdido o controle assim que ouvira cada palavra da vice-capitã. Ele sabia que estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, pensando em inúmeras possibilidades de quem estaria morto naquele momento. Mas um detalhe o intrigava ali: Sua mente teimava em gritar especialmente por um nome.

_Aquele_ nome.

— Awashima-kun, estarei aí em breve. Não façam nada até que eu chegue. – Pronunciou perdidamente, para em seguida levar o telefone até a base, desligando-o.

O vazio parecia doer estranhamente ali. Nenhuma resposta parecia ser o suficiente para que o martírio da dúvida fosse apagado. Procurava incessantemente os porquês de tais sentimentos, pois se era apenas mais um... Assassinato? Mesmo que aquilo não fosse algo tão comum na quase pacata cidade onde residia, ainda sim, era apenas mais um caso a ser resolvido.

Mortes e coisas afins faziam parte de sua rotina.

Mas, daquela vez, a morte em questão parecia doer como uma facada cravada ao peito. O motivo e a alcunha? Ele não ousara sequer pronunciar. Nunca.

Enquanto caminhava até a saída do quartel, nem quisera pensar no assunto.

—x—

Estacionou em uma quadra próxima ao local do incidente. Observava pelas janelas escuras o movimentar da multidão curiosa ao redor do lugar. Dedicou-se em sair do veículo, indo em direção ao tal beco que lhe informaram anteriormente. Era irônico como o tempo parecia passar vagarosamente, controlando seus passos em câmera lenta. Munakata Reisi era austero e controlado. Mas, naquele momento seu controle aparentava estar indo para o espaço.

A multidão pareceu cooperar consigo, pois quando avistara sua figura imponente, afastaram-se respeitosamente, para que pudesse passar tranquilamente. Avistou Seri falando algo ao celular, provavelmente procurando informações sobre a identidade do jovem assassinado. Tão logo se aproximou do corpo inerte e o seu próprio parecia ter se livrado de um peso enorme.

Tal tranquilidade trouxera consigo a surpresa.

Quando conseguira assimilar sobre quem se tratava, sentiu-se impossibilitado de dizer alguma palavra para quem quer se seja. Provavelmente a vice-capitã da Scepter 4 estava lhe chamando discretamente, pois sua voz ecoava em algum lugar próprio de si – _e mal conseguira ouvi-la por conta do estado estático que se encontrava._

— Capitão... – Sentiu um leve toque de Seri em seu ombro, despertando-o de imediato. Virou-se mecanicamente para contemplá-la melhor. E então a ouviu prosseguir — Investigamos através do PDA que se encontrava em um dos bolsos da roupa da vítima. Seu nome é-

— Totsuka Tatara... – Sibilou inconscientemente, dirigindo o olhar para a face confusa de Awashima.

— É algum conhecido seu?

— Não. – Recolocou a máscara de frieza, aproximando-se ainda mais do corpo gélido, agachando-se para observá-lo melhor. Reisi lembrava-se muito bem daquele rosto – e _principalmente a quem Totsuka era devoto._ O inconfundível humor duvidoso de Tatara já o colocara em muita saia justa, principalmente quando usava da inconveniência e ousava interromper a tranquilidade _alheia_. Lembrou-se de quanto o encontrou saindo do apartamento _vizinho_ ao seu e tão logo puxou conversa consigo. Aquilo durou apenas alguns minutos, mas o suficiente para que Munakata soubesse seu nome e ouvisse alguma piada sem graça sobre algo que sequer lembrava.

Restava a si mesmo lamentar a morte precoce do jovem Totsuka. Mas o que lhe afligiu foi pensar na reação que Suoh Mikoto teria ao saber do acontecido – _pois seria o próprio Reisi quem daria a notícia._

Sim, o capitão da Scepter 4.

Vizinho de Suoh e seu oposto pessoal.

— Awashima-kun... – levantou-se bruscamente, fitando a expressão ainda desnorteada da vice-capitã. – Está com o PDA da _vítima_?

— Certamente, senhor.

— Dê-me, por favor. – Estendeu a mão de forma rude, sentindo o aparelho eletrônico ser colocado em suas mãos. Tocou a telha brilhante do PDA, indo diretamente na agenda de contatos de Totsuka. Após alguns segundos de procura, finalmente achara o número que procurava.

Esperou brevemente que a ligação fosse completada e então ouviu o inconfundível tom de voz rouco e desleixado.

— Algum problema Totsuka? Espero que não tenha entrado em nenhuma confusão. – A frase detonava preocupação, mesmo que a indiferença em sua voz indicasse o contrário.

— Suoh, não é o Totsuka Tatara. Sou eu, Reisi.

— Munakata?

— Desculpe-me por essa ligação. – Forçava o autocontrole, enquanto mantinha a compostura de um comandante. — Eu, Munakata Reisi, como capitão da Scepter 4 venho lhe informar que o corpo de Totsuka Tatara fora achado em um beco próximo ao cruzamento principal do centro da cidade.

O que se sucedera fora rápido demais até para o raciocínio de Reisi. Ouvira um baque surdo que fizera até seu corpo estremecer – _e consequentemente a linha ficara muda por completo._ Suspirou pesadamente, deixando sua mão que sustentava o PDA escorregar pelo próprio rosto, deixando o braço em questão, pender ao lado do corpo.

E não muito longe dali, pode-se ouvir o trovejar violento de uma tempestade que se aproximava.

—x—

Toda e qualquer lembrança que ocorrera naquele fatídico dia, era sumariamente apagada pelo estado de indiferença que Munakata Reisi tentava manter. Desde que Mikoto aparecera juntamente com o resto de seu grupo, trazer à mente a expressão de cada integrante do bando de Suoh era como se atrevidas agulhas lhe perfurassem o peito. Pensou estar livre de qualquer sentimentalismo assim, pois seu trabalho era algo que requeria qualquer ausência de sentimentos. Seus ombros pareciam carregar o mundo, chegando a pensar no quão dolorido eles estavam.

Encontrava-se na sacada de seu apartamento, apenas observando o movimento da cidade que continuava a viver como se nada houvesse acontecido. Fora apenas uma morte... _Precoce e dolorosa morte_. As divagações de Munakata aumentavam de acordo com as memórias que trazia em sua mente.

Era inconsciente. Por mais que não quisesse lembrar-se _dele_, o destino parecia discordar com sua vontade. Pensou nos prováveis locais que o ruivo deveria estar o momento. Pensou em como seu emocional poderia estar naquele instante. Pensou se Suoh Mikoto poderia estar fazendo alguma loucura – _típica da personalidade explosiva dele _– e estivesse à procura do infeliz que ocasionara tudo aquilo. Mesmo sabendo que o caso estava em _mãos_ competentes.

Munakata sabia da importância de Totsuka na vida do ruivo. Não era preciso estar próximo para entender o quão Mikoto se importava com ele – _e com o resto de seu grupo_. Suoh parecia bruto, inconsequente, violento e extremamente odiável. Mas valorizava seus companheiros um a um – _e isso, Reisi não podia questionar._

Moveu os cotovelos sobre o parapeito da sacada, ascendendo à própria cabeça para fitar o céu cinzento e escuro. A chuva logo não tardaria a vir novamente. Sentiu a ventania gélida tocar sua pele, acalmando os nervos afoitos pelo momento de horas atrás.

E para sua surpresa, a campainha tocara estridentemente. Pensou nas hipóteses de quem poderia ser.

Enveredou-se pela sala de estar, indo em direção ao corredor de entrada. Hesitante, tocou a maçaneta fria, movendo-a para que pudesse abrir a porta.

Aquilo o surpreendera _mais_ que o esperado.

— Munakata... Posso entrar?

Parecia alguma brincadeira do destino ou algo que contrariasse totalmente as expectativas do capitão da Scepter 4. Mikoto estava ali parado. Inexpressivo. Descansava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta preta, enquanto seu olhar anuviado fitava a expressão confusa de Reisi. Munakata retomou a linha de raciocínio, afastando-se do batente da porta e liberando o corredor para que Suoh pudesse entrar.

Nenhuma palavra for dita ali. Reisi achou-as desnecessárias.

Seguiram o caminho silencioso pela sala de estar, aproximando-se do sofá, onde se acomodaram. Mantiveram uma distância considerável um do outro. O silêncio entre eles parecia irrompível, destacando-se apenas o leve ressoar da chuva que começara a cair suavemente.

— Eu sinto muito, Suoh. – Munakata olhava diretamente para o olhar perdido de Mikoto, e este parecia alheio a qualquer coisa. Reisi pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas perdera instantaneamente o dom da réplica.

E barulho da chuva ainda se fazia presente. Cada vez mais intenso.

— Eu sempre dizia para aquele imbecil tomar cuidado com quem se metia. – Mikoto continuava indiferente a qualquer manifestação de tristeza _– talvez porque só conseguia ser assim_. Ou talvez já tivesse descarregado toda e qualquer consternação que habitava em si quando estivera sozinho há algumas horas. Assim ninguém veria e poderia conhecer sua outra face – _aquela face em que as lágrimas teimosas apresentavam-se displicentes, escorregando livremente pela face._

— Apenas... Aconteceu. Não se pode fazer nada. Estamos atrás do assassino e vamos prendê-lo em breve. Dou a _minha_ palavra a você. – Pensou bastante em cada palavra que havia dito; e, mesmo assim, nada parecia afetar Suoh.

Tudo acontecera muito depressa. O rosto impassível de Mikoto dera lugar a uma face transtornada. Espalmando violentamente ambas as mãos sobre a mesinha de vidro que se encontrava em sua frente, levantou-se descontrolado, indo diretamente para cima de Munakata. Jogou-o brutalmente contra o encosto do sofá, segurando de forma rude em sua camiseta.

— Eu _não_ quero sua ajuda. Farei do meu jeito.

Sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido rudemente, enquanto o olhar ferino que era dirigido a si, parecia querer perfura-lo completamente. Decididamente, não iria começar uma briga ali mesmo, pois sabia muito bem que aquele não era o estado normal do ruivo – _se realmente houvesse algum estado que poderia ser considerado normal_. E mesmo que não quisesse, sentia pena. Pena pelo quão Mikoto era transparente, tentando inutilmente esconder o desalento por trás dos gestos de ódio. O olhar dourado e nublado transmitia todo o estado desolado que estava e aquilo _não _passou despercebido no olhar de Munakata.

E então fizera aquilo que seu coração mandara. Quase se odiou por aquilo, temendo abertamente que Mikoto surtasse e desferisse alguns bons socos em sua pessoa. Mas em algum lugar de seu coração, dizia que ele precisava agir daquela maneira. Afastando os braços de Suoh contra sua roupa, levantou-se repentinamente, surpreendendo o ruivo que se afastara apenas para observar o que iria fazer.

Mikoto arregalou os olhos – _confuso._ Seu corpo fora envolvido por um abraço repentino. Sentia os braços de Munakata ao redor de seu pescoço, acalentando toda a fúria que em algum momento teimou em sair. Achou _estranho_, _errado_, _impossível_. Qualquer adjetivo de negação que coubesse ali. Estava estupidamente perdido, tanto pelo contato inesperado, quanto pela _lembrança_ do elevador que lhe viera à mente.

De fato, seu corpo parecia corresponder-se muito bem ao calor que Munakata emanava. Uma luta silenciosa era travada ali. Luta, na qual, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quais eram os motivos. Talvez fosse o autocontrole dizendo que era impróprio ou o instinto de raiva dizendo que aquele era o vizinho que mais odiava. Tantas divagações... E o tempo passara vagarosamente – enquanto que de forma inconsciente, os braços de Mikoto alcançavam a cintura de Munakata, circundando-a.

— O que você pensou estar fazendo? – Suoh replicou desinteressado, deixando-se levar pelo momento.

— Não sei dizer-lhe, de fato. Apenas fiz por inconsciência. Nada mais. – Reisi ainda questionava-se pelo ato repentino. mas tudo parecia pequeno demais, quando algumas sensações estranhas surgiram ali. O aroma de Mikoto era inconfundível... Cigarros, alguma bebida alcoólica e algum perfume peculiar. Era justamente aquela mistura que mudara a relação de Mikoto e Reisi, deixando-a mais conturbada ainda.

_E mais confusa também._

Movido por um instinto inexplicável – _ousou pensar que estava apenas afetado demais para tomar alguma reação mais coerente _– Mikoto afastou sua cabeça da curva do pescoço de Munakata, fitando diretamente o olhar azul que transparecia pelas lentes corretivas. Seu desalento parecia ínfimo perto de Reisi, como se ele funcionasse como uma maldita vacina contra todos os _pesares_ de sua vida. E ao mesmo tempo, sentia que Munakata era _o causador_ de todos eles.

_O maldito vizinho a quem detestava de todas as formas._

Dividiam ironias, sarcasmos, palavras ferinas e outras coisas a mais. E com o tempo, aprenderam a dividir o mesmo sentimento confuso que habitava todos os encontros de ambos. O ódio ainda permanecia intacto. Mas, surpreendentemente, o mesmo ódio começou a dividir espaço com _outras_ novidades.

Mas todas as possibilidades que poderiam explicar aquilo, não estavam nos interesses de nenhum dos dois. _Não, naquele momento._

Mikoto suspirou perdidamente. E novamente, deixou-se levar pela confusão repentina.

— Fique comigo esta noite, Munakata.

* * *

Ei!

Antes de tudo... Queria agradecer aos dois reviews lindos que recebi. Obrigada ao anônimo fofo que não se identificou, hihi.

E obrigada a querida Yuki! Fiquei super feliz por saber que você é fã de MikoRei (meu OTP 3) rç. E nossa! Fico agradecida pelos elogios, fiquei até sem graça (risos). Ah, me seguiu no tumblr? Deveria ter deixado o seu para que eu seguisse de volta. Avisa lá! Viu? :3 Obrigada mesmo por cada palavra linda, fiquei super boba aqui. É fã de MikoRei, gosta da minha fic, me seguiu no Tumblr e ainda fala português? Preciso te abraçar now! OAISOSI beijocas.

**Até o próximo!**


	4. Four: Surrender

_My love, leave yourself behind._  
**_(Meu amor negue-se a si mesmo.)_**  
_Beat inside me._  
**_(Pulse dentro de mim.)_**  
_Leave you blind.  
(_**_Torne-se cego.)_**

Sia – My Love

**Four:** Surrender

**Undisclosed Desires**

Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi

_Era dia._

Mikoto soube disso apenas quando a fresta da janela exibiu os primeiros raios matinais. Perdido pelo despertar repentino, semicerrava os olhos, evitando que a claridade ferisse sua visão. E então suspirou, mais um daqueles suspiros de tédio, dedicados apenas a aqueles momentos em que estava totalmente disperso. Estranhamente sentia-se assim, perdido, confuso... Bastante confuso. Era como se não soubesse exatamente o _que_ tinha feito e _onde_ estava naquele instante.

Assimilou o pouco que sua mente conseguia captar ali. E reconheceu de imediato o recinto em questão.

_Aquele não era o seu quarto._

O mundo parecia estar sobre suas costas. Poderia ser o peso de uma noite muito mal dormida, _talvez_. Ou certamente poderia ser o peso das lembranças do dia anterior, que voaram instantaneamente para sua mente, assim que pode avistar um pequeno adorno com o emblema da SCEPTER 4 sobre uma pequena cômoda próxima à cama – onde logo suas mãos começaram a tatear instintivamente à procura de alguma caixa de cigarros e um isqueiro. Seu braço aparentava pesar uma tonelada e mesmo assim, a necessidade de fumar era ainda maior que qualquer incômodo ali. Quando estava ao ponto que alcançar o que desejava, seus olhos viajaram para o chão do quarto.

_Suas roupas._

— Merda... – Sibilou longamente, largando o braço estendido deixando-o ir de encontro ao chão. Realmente, o mundo parecia _mesmo _estar sobre suas costas – _e não era só o peso de uma noite muito mal dormida._ Mikoto entendia _muito _bem as causas daquilo.

Apenas optou por afundar o próprio rosto no travesseiro, evitando fazer qualquer outro tipo de movimento.

Sequer ousou olhar para o _outro _lado da cama.

—x—

**Oito horas antes.**

_"Fique comigo esta noite, Munakata."_

Apenas um _convite_. Confuso e impensado convite. E ali, naquele instante, o silêncio instalou-se brevemente, como se permitisse alguns ínfimos segundos de reflexão. _Como tudo chegou naquela situação?_ Palavras desdenhosas, a indiferença, o declarado ódio entre ambos... Nada parecia ser o _mesmo_ no momento. As mudanças ocorriam aos poucos e a tempestuosa relação não parecia ter o mesmo ardor de meses atrás. Tudo começou com um leve tragar de cigarros e algumas doses exageradas de álcool; e _daquele_ momento em diante, a desenfreada rixa parecia romper-se pouco a pouco, dando lugar a _outro_ tipo de sentimento.

_Instinto?_

Aparentemente não havia outra explicação para as atitudes – _e pensamentos_ –, que rondavam as mentes dos dois vizinhos. Era o estúpido instinto que atraía ambos e prendia-os um ao outro por alguma ligação forte. O _amor_ funcionava com o _ódio_ e vice-versa, porque ambos tinham a mesma intensidade. Porém eram expressos de maneiras diferentes.

O desejo era o mesmo. _A paixão e atração eram as mesmas._

_Ah, sim._ A atração.

Desde o primeiro encontro, ambos os ideais chocaram-se de maneira tão forte, que o os moradores do edifício passaram a imaginar uma possível guerra acontecendo ali mesmo. E não era preciso de canhões, bombas ou qualquer tipo de artefato perigoso para que todos soubessem que no momento em que Munakata Reisi e Suoh Mikoto se avistavam, o espetáculo que se iniciava era adoravelmente interessante de ser acompanhar. Reisi era irritantemente culto e discreto, enquanto Mikoto exibia sua personalidade relaxada e explosiva – também _presunçosa_ e _violenta_¹, na opinião do pragmático moreno. O resultado já era o esperado e apimentado ainda mais pelo fato que ambos dividiam um dos andares do edifício.

Os encontros tornavam-se ainda mais frequentes, à medida que o tempo passava. E tudo pareceu ficar do avesso, quando _aquilo _aconteceu.

E novamente ressaltava-se a pergunta:_ Como tudo chegou naquela situação?_

Um choque de divagações. Aquele convite fizera sua mente interromper qualquer outro processo, para apenasse dedicar a refletir aquelas palavras soltas. Largadas ao vazio como um pedido de socorro, Reisi ponderou em achar que Mikoto estava no seu mais completo estado de _loucura_. O moreno meditou por alguns segundos – porém aquele pequeno tempo aparentou durar uma eternidade, pois os olhos dourados sobre os seus, parecia subjugar qualquer movimento que pensasse em fazer. Passou a estudar o estado em que se encontrava no momento. As vezes Mikoto lhe observava curiosamente e tão logo desviava o olhar para um ponto qualquer em seu rosto – talvez fitando seus lábios. E rapidamente tornava a manter o contato visual de novo; aquele contato único entre ambos os olhos, como se pudesse abdicar qualquer reação de Munakata Reisi.

Não era questão de raciocínio ali.

_Era instinto._

Era o instinto de _compaixão_, que minutos antes levara os braços de Munakata a enlaçarem-se possessivamente ao redor do outro, na tentativa de contê-lo de alguma forma. Era o instinto que destruía qualquer ideia _recriminadora_ de Mikoto, abrindo espaço para o conforto que os braços do vizinho lhe ofereciam. Era o instinto gritando em_alto_ e _bom som_, o quanto Suoh _necessitava_ daquilo.

E o mesmo instinto se fizera presente mais uma vez...

Naquele convite.

_Render-se ao instinto era mais que necessidade._

Reisi passara a entender muito bem o significado de rendição assim que Mikoto se aproximara de seu rosto, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os dois. Podia sentir precisamente a respiração alheia misturar-se com a sua. Não era a primeira vez que _ele_fazia aquele tipo de coisa – _estudava as hipóteses loucas que rondavam a mente mal intencionada ruivo, mas achou que era perda de tempo pensar naquilo, pois o ruivo era imprevisível demais_. Sem controle dos próprios atos e apenas alimentando o estúpido desejo que crescia cada vez mais em si, seus braços apertavam o cerco que mantinha ao redor do pescoço de Suoh, trazendo-o _ainda_ mais perto.

Mesmo sabendo das consequências dos próprios atos, parecia que nada importava naquele instante.

Talvez não fosse nada de mais – teoricamente falando, pois transar com o vizinho que detesta não lá algo muito normal... Por assim dizer.

Diante das inúmeras desculpas que sua mente teimava em dar, encarava a conveniência como a melhor. De _maneira alguma_ Munakata Reisi diria que no fundo de sua consciência _desejasse _mais de Mikoto. Seria apenas algo para esquecer o fatídico dia que vivera; dos sentimentos confusos que sentira quando teve que lidar com Suoh e todo o martírio mental que sofrera ao pensar em cada reação do ruivo. _Começou a achar que estava louco._ Nunca agira de tal forma em alguma circunstância que envolvia seu trabalho. Quem dirá com relação ao vizinho detestável.

E agora estava ali, aproveitando a tortuosa e suave carícia que os lábios de Suoh faziam nos seus. Munakata sabia onde aquilo iria acabar.

_Seria apenas algo conveniente._

_Render-se ao instinto era mais que necessidade._

Qualquer pensamento fora dissipado da mente, quando Suoh pressionou rudemente seus lábios, usando de certa violência para logo aprofundar um beijo. Invadiu sua boca, explorando-a de forma tão hábil e instigante, que pensou não saber acompanhar aquilo. Reisi sabia que Mikoto era extremamente rude – e ali, naquela ocasião, nada seria diferente.

O ruivo movia-se pelo ímpeto de esquecer tudo – problemas, consequências e toda e qualquer baboseira que comumente surgia em sua mente –, continuavam inimigos declarados e aquela noite serviria apenas para apaziguar os ânimos de ambos.

Para Mikoto, não havia sentimento algum ali. Absolutamente nenhum.

_Seria apenas satisfação de instinto._

_Render-se ao instinto era mais que necessidade._

Munakata deixou escapar o suspiro de dor. Os atos rudes de Suoh contra seus lábios revelavam mais que violência, como se pudessem descarregar toda frustração que sentia, usando qualquer método apenas para esquecer tudo que tentava o atingir. Suspirava descontroladamente a cada invadida brutal da língua de Mikoto em sua boca, explorando-a de forma lasciva. O calor começara a se intensificar, sentindo o leve acalentar do corpo de Suoh, assim que ele prendera furtivamente seu próprio corpo contra o dele – e a pressão do braço alheio contra sua cintura era quase incomoda.

O calor ali estava insuportável. E as coisas pareciam tender-se ao completo fogo. Deixando-se levar pela irritação, Munakata levou os dedos aos fios de cabelos ruivos, puxando-os brutalmente para trás. Seu olhar recaiu para o par de olhos dourados que lhe fitava desejosamente.

— O que foi? – Embargado pela tensão, o tom de voz de Mikoto exibia-se perversamente rouco. Transpareceu um meio sorriso pelos lábios finos, coloridos pelo beijo sôfrego de segundos atrás.

— Seja mais gentil, bárbaro.

— Gentileza não combina com você, Munakata. – Reisi pareceu estar pronto para retrucar algo, quando sentiu seus lábios serem tomados de forma ainda mais violenta. Desta vez não deixaria barato, pois a presunção de Suoh era deveras irritante para que esperasse um pouco mais de cordialidade por parte dele. Aprisionou o lábio inferior conta o seu, sugando-o dolorosamente e apenas observando o estreitar dos olhos do ruivo.

Não havia ternura ali. Precisavam apenas... _Esquecer._

_Não havia sentimento algum além de aversão. Irritação. Dor._

_Ódio._

_Amor_ e _ódio _são divididos por uma linha tênue e, no final, não passam de sentimentos parecidos. Ocasiona o mesmo torpor, instinto, paixão... Desejo. A diferença só está na maneira em que são demonstrados.

Ah, claro. Acima de tudo, eles se _odiavam_...

Reisi sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para o sofá, deixando-se cair largamente sobre ele. O coração palpitava desenfreado, parecendo ter esquecido o dom do controle. Ascendeu o olhar para a expressão doentia que Suoh exibia na face. Fria e indiferente, como que se não quisesse transparecer nada de sentimental. Observou-o levar as mãos para a jaqueta preta que trajava, escorregando-a livremente pelos braços e indo de encontro ao chão frio da sala de estar. O silêncio ainda pairava intocável até Reisi resolver quebrá-lo.

— Por que você quer fazer isso? – Apoiou as mãos sobre o sofá, impondo seu peso sobre elas. Esquivou-se do olhar confuso de Mikoto. — Por que nós queremos fazer isso?

— Não estamos fazendo nada de mais, Munakata. Isso não tem _significado_ algum. Pelo menos pra mim.

A apatia emanada na voz do vizinho parecia querer rasgar seu peito. Nunca se sentira assim diante de alguma declaração e aquele momento não estava sendo perfeitamente propício para aquela descoberta. Ao sentir-se afetado por aquelas palavras, sua mente trouxera significados muito além dos esperados. Entendia aquilo como algo casual, desprovido de sentimentos... Mas sua consciência teimava em dizer justamente o contrário.

Reisi suspirou longamente, acalmando-se. Ele poderia muito bem dar um basta naquilo, perder a compostura, dizer-lhe alguns impropérios e simplesmente coloca-lo para fora do apartamento. Mas por que faria aquilo, se não havia nada em troca? Seria apenas aquela noite e nenhuma lembrança daquilo seria guardada. Sem sentimento algum.

Não havia significado. Ah, é... Era a tal da _conveniência._

Mas... Munakata Reisi, ainda inconscientemente, _esperava mais._

Mordera os lábios instintivamente ao ver Mikoto erguer os braços, deixando a camiseta branca que trajava passar livremente por eles, exibindo o corpo extremamente perfeito para o seu deleite. A pele levemente dourada brilhava por conta do calor intenso e aquilo certamente atraiu bastante o a atenção do moreno, que mal esboçava alguma coisa. Reisi subiu o olhar um pouco mais, dedicando-se a encarar a face gélida de Suoh. Por alguns segundos, ambos os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez. Não transpareciam coisa alguma – _apenas se analisavam curiosos._ Munakata, naquele instante pareceu entender um pouco do poder que Mikoto estava exercendo sobre seu corpo, pois durante alguns milésimos, sentiu-se _estupidamente _entregue a aquele olhar.

E então _ele _sorriu.

Reisi odiou aquilo. Pois era aquela face vulgar² – _na sua opinião_ – que Mikoto tinha, atiçava bastante sua raiva.

E ironicamente... Fizera-o perder o dom da réplica.

— E você, _Munakata..._ – Mikoto curvou-se levemente sobre Reisi. Instintivamente, o moreno afastou a cabeça para trás, recostando-se inteiramente no sofá. Aproveitando-se da baixa guarda do moreno e apoiando suas mãos aos joelhos alheios, Suoh sustentou seu corpo ali. Encarou brevemente o olhar perturbado do vizinho. – _Isso_ terá algum significado pra você?

Reisi vacilou o olhar, quebrando o contato visual. Mikoto emanava um calor intenso, fazendo seu próprio corpo atrair-se por aquela temperatura. E assim o fez.

_Render-se ao instinto era mais que necessidade._

_Aquilo_ não tinha significado algum?

_Quem sabe..._

— Não pergunte bobagens, Suoh. Você sabe muito bem que não espero nada de você. É isso que me irrita. – Aproximou as mãos da pele quente que o pescoço do vizinho exibia, acariciando-a com seus dedos. – _Você_ me irrita.

Os dedos subiram de forma curiosa, alcançando a nuca e segurando com vontade os fios avermelhados que ali se encontravam. Sorriu pela visão que lhe fora oferecida – os lábios de Mikoto entreabertos... Extremamente convidativos.

— Você é indiscutivelmente vulgar. Eu te odeio.

Suoh pareceu extasiado por alguns segundos. Seus lábios exibiam um sorriso torto, enquanto aproveitava-se da pressão insana que Munakata fazia em sua nuca. Era um fato incontestável: Estar com Reisi era a principal porta para deixar todo e qualquer problema de lado. E por achar que o ar de sarcasmo que o vizinho emanava era deveras irritante, apagou qualquer expressão vitoriosa de Reisi ao descer seus lábios para o pescoço do moreno. Suspirou elevado, ao sentir a pele arrepiar-se contra sua boca, dando-lhe a garantia que Munakata estava realmente entregue.

— Você fala demais.

O suave soprar do hálito quente do ruivo e o mínimo de autocontrole que permanecia em Reisi fora brutalmente tragado. Desde _aquela_ noite em que passaram dos limites e acabaram beijando-se no meio do corredor, Munakata descobrira que Mikoto era realmente seu ponto fraco.

_Em todos os sentidos._

E isso, para ele, era mais uma característica perfeitamente _odiável_.

Suoh parecia abdicar-se de qualquer demonstração de carinho, pois a cada investida de seus lábios na pele de Reisi, era uma marca arroxeada que se fazia presente. Distribuía beijos e chupões pela pele alva, marcando-a. Os dedos de Reisi apertaram ainda mais seus cabelos, sentindo uma dor aguda que prontamente ignorou. Raspou os dentes na pele da clavícula, abrindo espaço entre a gola da camisa incomoda. E então ouviu o primeiro suspiro alto de Reisi.

Ponto para si.

— Parece que está gostando.

Munakata soltou um muxoxo irritado. Mal conseguia formular alguma resposta desdenhosa que pudesse diminuir a presunção de Suoh, pois a carícia do ruivo estava o tirando do sério. _E se estivesse realmente gostando?_ Pois, de fato, o vizinho não estava o obrigando a nada. Estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade, aproveitando-se das investidas loucas e da tensão sexual que se formara entre eles.

Mikoto parecia atrapalhado, pois começou a bufar irritado quando os botões de sua camisa pareciam um grande quebra-cabeça impossível. E por puro reflexo, quase acertou o rosto de Suoh, quando este – _usando um pouco de delicadeza, ironicamente dizendo_ – acabou por retalhar a camisa branca que usava. Rasgou de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver _aquela _pele exposta. O arfar de Munakata era intenso, buscando incessantemente oxigênio. Sorriu mais uma vez ao fitar o olhar anuviado – _e enraivecido_– de Reisi.

O aperto em seu pescoço pareceu estar _ainda_ mais doloroso.

— O que v-você _p-pens_– – Calando qualquer demonstração de fúria do moreno, derrubou o corpo alheio sobre o sofá, colocando-se por cima. Reisi parecia absorto. O contato da pele de Mikoto com a sua, apresentando inúmeras sensações antes desconhecidas. Nunca se sentiu tão quente – e o calor em questão parecia ainda maior em seu baixo ventre. Detestou que sua pele tenha adequando-se muito bem – _bem até demais_– ao corpo dele.

_Render-se ao instinto era mais que necessidade._

Mordeu os lábios em uma tentativa inútil de conter um gemido, quando os dedos de Mikoto passearam pelo seu corpo, como se quisesse marcar seu corpo com fogo. Era loucura como o ruivo parecia febril. Seu corpo reagiu completamente ao toque, sentindo uma dolorosa fisgada em seu baixo ventre, retraindo-se pelo instinto.

_Mikoto riu._

— Não sei o que há de tão engraçado nisso? Você é ridículo. Preciso dizer novamente que te odeio?

Ouviu cada palavra de Reisi sendo pronunciada de um jeito extremamente rouco. Suspirou pesadamente, piscando algumas vezes até focalizar o rosto do moreno. Oportunidades como aqueles não podiam ser perdidas – _de jeito nenhum_. Era a hora perfeita para bagunçar os nervos de Munakata, pois se não fizesse isso, não estaria agindo como um perfeito vizinho odiável. Aproximou-se do ouvido alheio, ocultando o rosto em sua curva do pescoço.

_Outro arrepio que não passou despercebido._

— Se me odiasse tanto, Munakata... Não estaria aqui comigo.

O que se sucedera fora rápido demais para o raciocínio nublado de Mikoto, que antes passara a querer dedicar a atenção para sua excitação que começava a incomodar. Sentiu suas costas baterem violentamente contra o chão e logo depois o leve peso de Reisi sobre seus quadris, apoiando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. O ângulo de Reisi era, sem dúvidas, _perfeito_. Os cabelos azulados levemente bagunçados, um meio sorriso perverso que serpenteava nos lábios e os costumeiros óculos que ainda faziam-se presente no rosto. A única novidade ali era alguns pontos vermelhos que coloriam a pele alva.

_Seu_ oxigênio fizera bastante falta naquele instante.

— O que pensa estar fazendo? – Perguntou de maneira retórica. O tom de voz continuava arrastado, embargado pela dolorosa ereção que precisava de alívio.

— _Odiando você._

Sua mente parou de trabalhar, entrando em estado de pura dormência. Em um lapso, lembrou-se de certo devaneio _nada_ comum em um dia chuvoso. As mesmas palavras, _quase_ as mesmas consequências.

_Talvez aquilo realmente não fosse apenas uma conveniência._

Mikoto dissimulava. Muito mal, porém tentava reprimir qualquer emoção que tentasse transparecer. Nunca confessaria o quão afetado estava pela morte de Totsuka Tatara e quão se martirizava com o instinto de proteção que tinha com seu grupo.

Jamais diria que estava usando Munakata Reisi apenas para esquecer os problemas que lhe afligiam. Por mais que estar com ele, despertasse coisas antes imagináveis, o tempo em que passara divagando sobre o vizinho – _e não foram poucos_ – eram apenas momentos ignoráveis. Era apenas instinto que perdurava ali.

_Era assim que queria pensar._

Reisi estrategicamente sentado sobre sua excitação não estava sendo de grande ajuda. Munakata era bastante previsível e tais reações foram surpreendentes. Por pouco não achou que o outro ali presente não era o mesmo, apenas pelo sorriso ordinariamente sensual que exibia. Observou-o curvar-se sobre seu corpo, tocando seus lábios com os dedos, para logo depois selar um simples beijo. Fora diferente da ultima vez, um pouco mais delicado... _Mais carinhoso? _Mikoto não pensava em descrições, seu leve divagar abriu mais brechas para as investidas de Munakata Reisi. A língua ávida explorava sua boca de forma doce, fazendo-o deixar um suspiro escapar. Ambas as mãos de Reisi repousaram nos lados seu rosto, segurando-o delicadamente entre os dedos.

_Uma forma bem diferente de odiar alguém._

Mikoto sentiu-se confuso, só por achar que a _conveniência_ não abria espaço para toques _carinhosos_ e coisas afins. E lá estava Munakata sobre seus lábios, movendo-se suavemente, enquanto o seus próprios tentavam acompanhar. Ambos se descobriam lentamente, sentindo precisamente um ao outro. _Era uma sensação inédita aos olhos dourados do ruivo._

Mikoto não estava acostumado a algo calmo. _Sua vida inteira era um caos._

Talvez, estar com seus amigos era algo que trazia certa paz. Estar com sua protegida, Anna Kushina, certamente era algo que acalentava seu coração. Mas era aquele odioso vizinho que carregava todos os problemas para bem longe.

_E Suoh Mikoto começava a descobrir isso pouco a pouco._

Movido pelo torpor do momento, levantou-se bruscamente, enlaçando a cintura de Reisi com um dos braços. Ele pareceu gemer contidamente – não imaginava Munakata esboçando nenhuma outra reação de excitação. Ele era discreto demais.

Apertou o corpo esguio contra o seu, enquanto sentia seu lábio ser levemente sugado novamente. Por pouco não perdeu as estribeiras, quase se entregando ao ímpeto de usar da violência e possui Reisi sem ressalvas. Mal aguentava a si mesmo e buscava _algo_ para se aliviar. Seu peito movia-se incessantemente em busca de ar, acompanhando o arfar necessitado de Reisi, que escorregava levemente as mãos, que antes estavam em seu rosto, agora repousavam em seus ombros.

Sentindo uma necessidade única, Mikoto passou a observar melhor o olhar de Munakata. Levando as mãos ao rosto do mesmo, retirou as lentes corretivas, abandonando-as em um canto qualquer. Fitou o par de olhos azuis longamente, encontrando um brilho quase inexplicável neles.

Reisi o surpreendera novamente. Causando um arrepio em sua espinha, sentiu a mão alheia sobre seu baixo ventre – _sendo mais preciso, sobre o botão de sua calça._ Soltou um gemido extremamente rouco, apertando com violência as costelas do moreno. Este suspirou, em um pedido mudo para que tomasse mais cuidado, mas o ruivo pareceu ignorar, apertando ainda mais o braço ao redor de seu corpo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, avançando sobre os lábios de Reisi, aspirando ao viciante aroma que emanava. Retraia o corpo por cada onda intensa que invadia seu corpo, assim que os dedos de Munakata tocou seu sexo, estimulando-o lentamente. O moreno sorriu ao ver o estado do ruivo, observando-o jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer rouco. Levou um dos dedos ao topo da ereção, observando-o quase desmontar-se ali mesmo.

O mundo pareceu parar. Enquanto estreitava o olhar diante de Munakata, ouvia o mesmo quase perdendo a compostura. Era visível _o estado_ em que se encontrava. Mas qualquer pensamento era sumariamente apagado de sua mente, por cada espasmo que seu corpo sentia. Mas ainda não era o bastante.

Mikoto precisava terminar com aquilo – e sua necessidade _precisava_ ser cumprida naquele instante. Refreando a investida de Reisi, derrubou-o impetuosamente sobre o chão gélido, e brutalmente removeu-lhe as calças, jogando-as sobre o sofá. Reisi assustou-se, quase se levantando para provavelmente dizer algo, mas Suoh parecia estar em transe.

_Era aquele lado obscuro e vermelho transparecendo._

Para Suoh Mikoto, estar no comando era uma coisa que não abdicaria. E tratando-se de Munakata, reforçar aquela frase era questão de honra.

_Render-se ao instinto era mais que necessidade._

Levou a mão ao sexo alheio, estimulando-o paulatinamente. Munakata arqueou diante do primeiro espasmo, fechando a mão em punho, reprimindo qualquer manifestação. Nada parecia importar ali. Nem o fato de estar transando com o próprio_vizinho_. Muito menos o desprezível fato que o _vizinho_ era o odiado Suoh Mikoto.

Sua mente ainda buscava respostas.

_Por que se rendeu ao pedido?_

O ar escapava descontroladamente de seus pulmões, fazendo respirar de forma descompassada. Gemeu rouco quando um longo dedo invadiu sua entrada, causando-lhe uma dor aguda. O incomodo era claro; Munakata não conseguia esboçar reação alguma, diante da brutal investida de Mikoto em si, ignorando qualquer tentativa de reclamação que tentasse fazer. Um. Dois. Três dedos. Entrava e saída de forma brusca, mordendo os lábios de forma de conter o desejo. Sorriu tortuosamente ao segurar furtivamente as pernas de Reisi, posicionando-se entre elas e invadindo-o cruelmente.

Suoh preferiu não ter percebido a única lágrima displicente que saíra dos olhos azuis.

O cheiro inconfundível de sangue se fizera presente, deixando Mikoto estático por alguns segundos. Reisi parecia perdido, mantinha os punhos cerrados e a feição mortalmente gélida. O aroma pesaroso pareceu instalar-se no local, acompanhando o enfadonho silêncio.

— Me desculpe. – O pedido soara disperso em meio a atmosfera densa. Munakata permaneceu calado – e inexplicavelmente, aquele silêncio doía em Mikoto. Curvando-se sobre o corpo de Reisi, deixou ambas as peles entrarem em contato, acalmando-se de imediato. Procurou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez e de forma leve, tocou-os com os seus. Reisi correspondeu, enlaçando os braços em sua nuca.

— Munakata... – gemeu – Posso continuar?

— Faça o que quiser.

Três palavras que foram ditas de forma indiferente. Mikoto procurou ignorá-la, apenas dedicando-se a forçar sua primeira investida de maneira lenta – estupidamente preocupado com _algo_ que pudesse acontecer. As estocadas tornavam-se rápidas à medida que o respirar de Reisi ao pé de seu ouvido se intensificava, deixando-o louco. Levou sua mão livre à excitação do moreno, enquanto a outra mão sustentava seu próprio corpo Mais forte. Fundo. Intenso. Sua mente não processava coisa alguma, apenas ouvia o sibilar de Reisi em seu ouvido, contendo toda e qualquer demonstração de prazer. O movimentar era brutal, quase animalesco.

_Ambos não pronunciavam absolutamente nada._

Palavras ali pareciam desnecessárias. Afinal, tudo resumira em _instinto_ e_conveniência_. Ainda não se toleravam – _de qualquer forma._

Mikoto forçou uma última investida, antes de desabar o corpo sobre Munakata. Derramou-se inteiramente. Seu corpo amoleceu devido ao exercício, deixando a cabeça descansar livremente nos ombros do vizinho.

O silencio ainda pairava ali. E inquietamente, Mikoto passou a divagar novamente.

Logo se deixou levar pelo repentino sono.

—x—

Levantou a cabeça de forma brusca, mas desta vez virando-a para o lado oposto ao seu._ Não havia ninguém ali. _Achou que estava louco, quando percebeu realmente que ali não era seu quarto. Procurou respostas para o que estava acontecendo, quando ouviu o ressoar grave da tão conhecida voz.

— Achei que iria acabar morando aqui.

E rapidamente começou a se lembrar novamente do que fizera na noite anterior.

— Não mesmo. – Respondeu preguiçosamente, sentindo seu corpo dolorido por conta do extremo esforço de horas atrás.

— Vá para o seu apartamento. Agora.

— Não seja tão irritante, Munakata.

Reisi aproximou-se de Mikoto e envolvendo a cabeleira ruiva entre seus dedos, puxou-a para que pudesse encarar seu rosto.

— Já estou satisfeito com sua presença. Por favor, saia.

— Parece que acordou irritado. – Rebateu ironicamente. Sentiu a pressão dos dedos alheios abandonar seus cabelos e então prosseguiu:

— Se não quisesse ter feito, apenas deveria ter dito não.

Reisi ponderou inúmeras vezes. E por querer _ocultar_ qualquer sentimento que rondava sua mente, preferiu adequar-se as circunstancias.

_O que ele poderia esperar, afinal?_

— Foi apenas uma conveniência, Suoh. Nada mais.

_Quem sabe..._


	5. Five: Red Eyes

I know a thing or two, I learned from you.

**Eu sei que uma coisa ou duas, que eu aprendi com você.**

I really learned a lot, really learned a lot.

**Eu realmente aprendi muito, realmente aprendi muito.**

Love is like a flame it burns you when it's hot.

**O amor é como uma chama: ele te queima quando é ardente.**

Nazareth – Love Hurts

**Five:** Red Eyes

**Undisclosed Desires**

Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi

**Um ano atrás.**

— _King_, você já se apaixonou alguma vez?

Por mais que a pergunta soasse extremamente estúpida aos ouvidos do entediado ruivo, certas palavras nos lábios de Totsuka não eram proferidas sem que algo não estivesse por trás – ou talvez porque o jovem não tinha o _mínimo_ de senso de perigo. Soltou um suspiro deveras longo, antes de segurar o próprio punho – que desejava um contato mais _amigável_com a cabeça de Tatara. O dia estava maçante para o ínfimo humor de Suoh Mikoto, que acabara de sair de uma briga com alguns outros arruaceiros de um bairro distante.

Louco era aquele que tinha coragem de procurar Suoh Mikoto para uma briga.

— _King_... Me responde! Todos nós estamos curiosos...

Descontar a raiva em algo – ou em alguém – era a única coisa que precisava no momento e Totsuka Tatara estava cooperando dignamente para ser a próxima vítima. O cantarolar divertido do loiro ecoava pelo bar, divertindo o restante dos jovens que bebiam algo no balcão.

— Totsuka! – Yata chamou, acenando de forma calorosa e tentando chamar a atenção de Tatara. — Pare de incomodar o Mikoto-san!

— Ah, Yata! Você não concorda comigo? O King está precisando de uma namorada.

Mikoto curvou a cabeça para trás, deixando-se levar pela mente que buscava alguma fuga para o estresse. Estava alheio ao burburinho, e principalmente, alheio à pergunta deveras presunçosa de Totsuka. Piscou algumas vezes, fitando o teto do bar e soprando levemente o ar entre os lábios. Logo pode sentir o doce aroma infantil de Anna, que ao sentar-se ao seu lado, observava-o de forma estranha.

— Hm?

— Mikoto já se apaixonou alguma vez? – A pequena Kushina pareceu indiferente ao franzir suspeito do rosto de Mikoto, quando este passou a observá-la melhor. Estava incrédulo.

— Tch. Até você?

— Quando alguém se apaixona, seu interior pode fluir algo diferente. – Ela pareceu pensativa. Estava encarando o curiosamente o ruivo, pois tinha certa dificuldade para enxergar – devido ao intenso daltonismo. E antes de desviar o olhar para certo jovem sentado próximo ao balcão, prosseguiu. — Yata é prova disso.

— Como sabe?

— O vermelho dele está mais intenso. – Mikoto a olhou confusamente.

— Hm?

— O vermelho... De Yata... Eu posso ver isso.

Mikoto preferiu ignorar as explicações de Anna. A garota era estranha demais para que se surpreendesse com qualquer coisa que viesse dela.

— Mikoto já se apaixonou alguma vez?

— Já tive duas namoradas, se você quer tanto saber. – Revelou desinteressado, sentindo a jovem garota apoiar a cabeça em seu braço.

— Mikoto gostava delas?

— Não.

— Então Mikoto nunca se apaixonou de verdade. – Revelou apática, revelando uma pequena esfera de mármore entre os dedos. Era vermelho – a única cor que conseguia enxergar.

— Esse assunto não é para crianças. – Rebateu de forma arrastada, suspirando novamente. Desviou o olhar para Tatara, que se aproximava sorrateiramente.

— Anna! Conseguiu tirar algumas respostas dele? – O tom de voz de Totsuka revelava brincadeira. Sentou-se ao lado da jovem e tocando a pequena mão alva e delicada da garota, sentiu-a segurar algum de seus dedos.

— Mikoto nunca se apaixonou por ninguém. Yata está apaixonado.

Todo burburinho do bar encerrara-se por completo ao ouvir tais palavras. Apenas a leve voz de Anna ainda ecoava pelo recinto, atraindo o olhar de todos – inclusive do jovem ruivo que por muito pouco, não cuspira todo o refrigerante no chão. Coisa que, provavelmente, Kusanagi Izumo – o dono daquele bar – detestaria ver.

— Eh? C-como v-você... – Sibilou desconcertado, sentindo uma boa quantidade de sangue se acumular nas bochechas. Sem dúvidas, estava corado; e isso realmente poderia denunciá-lo.

— Poso ver isso em você.

— Como? – Perguntou Kusanagi, que limpava uma garrada de vinho antigo. Antigo e bastante caro.

— Ninguém entenderia. Apenas consigo enxergar.

Kushina Anna não era nenhuma garota com habilidades especiais; apenas gostava de_observar _as pessoas. Reconhecia seus atos e conseguia claramente desvendar o que pensavam. Quando seus sentimentos pareciam mais exaltados – principalmente quando se estava apaixonado – ela dizia que _o vermelho estava brilhando_. Sempre associado à amada – e única – cor.

— Yata gosta de alguém. – Repetiu como se dissesse algo _extremamente _normal, por assim dizer.

O que se seguiu, fora vergonhoso demais para a personalidade estourada de Yata Misaki; que ainda permanecia ridiculamente incrédulo pelo ar impassível de Anna ao revelar coisas _daquele _tipo. E também se sentiu estranho, apenas pelo fato de que a pergunta mexera_bastante_ com sua mente. Ouviu algumas risadas por parte dos outros companheiros, certamente o observando com curiosidade.

— Merda! Não diga bobagens Anna! – Coçou o rosto, ainda tentando disfarçar o rubor presente na face. — Eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém.

— Yata-chan! Quem é a _garota_? A gente conhece? — Kamamoto Rikio se pronunciou, tocando os ombros do ruivo e deixando uma risada divertida ecoar no ar. — Eh... Acho que a Anna-chan está com a razão. O Yata-chan não diz nada!

— Merda! Calem a boca! – Misaki levantou-se de forma ríspida, por pouco derrubando a grande figura de Rikio. Saiu do bar extremamente nervoso, pisando violentamente por onde passava. Um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros que se encontrava em canto qualquer do bar, apenas ignorou as risadas alheias e também dirigiu-se até a saída. E segundos antes de deixar o recinto, pode ouvir a voz de Izumo.

— Fushimi, diga ao Yata que é apenas uma brincadeira. Certo?

Saruhiko lançou um olhar obliquo através dos óculos de aros pretos. Uma leve expressão de indiferença se fizera em seu rosto; algo que todos os presentes repararam_muito_ bem.

— Não estou indo atrás dele.

_Fushimi Saruhiko mentia muito mal._

— Certo... Certo... – Kusanagi esboçou um meio sorriso. — Se você o ver por aí...

O moreno nada respondeu. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando displicentemente porta afora.

—

_Faça o que quiser._

Justificativas não eram necessárias, quando certas decisões tomadas eram fruto da tal_conveniência_. Pelo menos gostaria de ter pensado assim, desde que o _assunto_ em questão rondava sua cabeça dia e noite. Mil coisas passavam pela sua mente, atordoando-o ainda mais e deixando seu ínfimo humor ainda mais escasso. Os últimos dias andavam movimentados demais para sua personalidade violenta e alheia a qualquer tipo de coisa – e, certamente, pensar _naquilo_ não estava sendo de grande ajuda. Suas divagações ainda_dividiam_ espaço com a prematura morte de um de seus companheiros.

Uma semana se passara desde que sua vida virou-se completamente do avesso. Após lidar com o falecimento de Tatara, acabou por fazer o que não _devia _– ou pelo menos... O que não _queria _ter feito. Não havia desculpas cabíveis ali; não estava alcoolizado e muito menos sobre efeito de algum alucinógeno estranho. O que fizera naquela noite, era claramente o fruto de suas próprias vontades. Mesmo que recusasse abertamente sobre isso.

— Tch. – Suspirou alto, deixando que a fumaça espessa do cigarro que tragava, preenchesse o ar. Na companhia dos malditos devaneios que acompanhavam o nome Munakata Reisi, planos e mais planos acerca da morte de Totsuka também lhe incomodavam muito. Querendo ou não, Tatara era uma _prioridade_ sua ali e não iria deixar aquele que ousara matar de um de seus companheiros sair _livremente_ assim. Seria feito por suas_ próprias _mãos.

Ninguém o impediria de agir. _Absolutamente ninguém._

Moveu o corpo de forma preguiçosa, alcançando o velho cinzeiro que se encontrava no chão de madeira e depositando o resto do cigarro ali. Mais um suspiro rouco deixara seus lábios e tão logo a porta fora aberta suavemente.

O farfalhar delicado dos babados do vestido vermelho ecoavam pelo ambiente, denunciando a presença da jovem garota. Mikoto _sabia_ o porquê de ela estar ali. Desde que Anna estava sob sua tutela e de Kusanagi Izumo, ela parecia conhecê-lo por demais.

— Mikoto está estranho. – Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente, fitando-o curiosamente. Ele sequer dera atenção aos olhos graúdos e claros que o observava com tamanha afeição. — Não é só por causa de Totsuka.

Ela realmente sabia o que falava. Podia se dizer que Kushina Anna fora a mais afetada pela morte do jovem Totsuka. Ele foi o primeiro a se relacionar com ela; quase sempre a acompanhava alegremente para todos os cantos do bar.

— O que está dizendo?

— Todos nós sentimos falta do Tatara. – Ela curvou a cabeça para o lado, tentando focalizar a visão no mundo monocromático que era apresentado aos seus olhos – Mas... Mikoto sente-se afetado por outras coisas. Mikoto está estranho.

Outro suspiro longo – e bem tedioso, diga-se de passagem.

— Não diga besteiras.

Suoh lhe deu as costas, virando-se para o lado oposto e escondendo o rosto no tecido velho do sofá. Havia motivos para estar estranho? Bom, _certamente_ não. Desconsiderando que um de seus companheiros havia sido assassinado e no mesmo dia, acabara por transar com o vizinho que não se dava tão bem – ocasionando na descoberta de um _mundo_ de pensamentos incoerentes que envolviam a figura do moreno – não havia motivo algum para sentir-se estranho. Não é?

_Ironicamente dizendo, é claro._

A seu ver, Anna pareceu ponderar com o estado momentâneo de seu guardião. Apenas deixou um "volto depois" em meio ao quarto quase vazio e Mikoto pode ouvir a porta ser aberta e fechada mais uma vez. Apertou os olhos com força, recusando-se a pensar em qualquer outra coisa ali. Apenas queria tirar – mais um – bom cochilo.

—

— Como ele está? – Kusanagi Izumo tamborilava os dedos no balcão brilhante de madeira. O loiro era dono de um bar, localizado em uma área bastante famosa de Shizume. O bar Homra era o local de reunião dos homens – e jovem garota – que se diziam companheiros de Suoh Mikoto. Reuniam-se costumeiramente, apenas para discutir coisas triviais e cultivarem uma relação amistosa. Suoh mantinha-se alheio a qualquer um deles, optando apenas por ficar sozinho no único quarto que se localizava no segundo andar.

_Era seu outro refugio, quando não estava em casa._

— Mikoto está estranho. – Anna repetiu mecanicamente, alcançando o balcão onde Izumo estava. Apoiando uma das pequenas mãos sobre a madeira fria, sentou-se em um dos banquinhos próximos ao local. Disse um quase inaudível _"obrigado"_ ao ver o loiro lhe oferecer um copo de suco.

— É... Aquele idiota do Totsuka faz muita falta para a gente. O Mikoto pode ter aquela cara fechada, mas ele está afetado também.

— Não é só por isso.

— O que você quer dizer, Anna? – O barman a fitou com curiosidade. Ela mantinha-se impassível.

— Não sei.

Kusanagi riu. Anna era uma garota esperta, mesmo que a expressão indecifrável e indiferente que habitava sua face indicasse que fosse apenas uma criança de 11 anos abstraída de qualquer coisa.

— Vamos para casa mais cedo hoje. Acho que nenhum dos outros garotos irá aparecer por aqui hoje. – Kusanagi exibiu um sorriso amigável, enquanto limpava delicadamente um pequeno cristal.

— Izumo?

— O que?

— Izumo já se apaixonou por alguém? – A pergunta nada discreta fizera a taça de vidro quase pular das mãos do loiro. Kusanagi sorriu amarelo, enquanto dirigia o olhar para a face curiosa da criança.

— Ah, Anna... Já tive muitos casos na vida. Mas acho que nunca me apaixonei por ninguém.

— Foi o que pensei.

Kushina Anna – às vezes – o assustava demais. A garota de cabelos alvos era alguém totalmente além de tudo que já conhecera em 26 anos de vida. Desde que decidira acolhera em sua casa – apesar da preferencia que tinha pela presença de Mikoto – Anna demonstrava ser uma boa confidente para si.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Seu vermelho nunca brilhou.

Kusanagi suspirou. _Então é isso?_ Pensou incrédulo, apenas ouvindo o barulho do vidro sendo arrastado pelo balcão. Anna havia terminado de tomar o que lhe fora oferecido, afastando levemente o copo. Lembrou-se _daquele_ assunto que envolvia as cores e a estranha habilidade que Anna dizia ter em enxergar por trás das pessoas. O loiro lembrou-se de quando ela havia apontado isso em Yatagarasu – e mesmo ficara indubitavelmente desconcertado diante da afirmação dela.

Parecia apenas uma _brincadeira_ de criança. Que talvez tivesse um fundo de verdade. Anna era uma exímia observadora.

— Anna, não brinque com isso. Não existe nada de sobrenatural nesse mundo. – Seu tom de voz revelava brincadeira. – Você me assusta às vezes.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas o _observava_.

—

Gemidos languidos escapavam de seus lábios. Era algo absurdamente prazeroso, diante do movimentar lento e gradual que seu corpo a provocava. Aquele olhar azul que lhe fitava de forma tão entregue, parecia querer corromper a dura barreira que era imposta em seus sentimentos, quebrando-a pouco a pouco. Seu corpo e sua mente não faziam resistência nenhuma.

Deixou a cabeça pender ao lado do pescoço alheio, segurando a súbita vontade de deixar algumas marcas ali. Péssima decisão a ser tomada... As palavras desconexas que eram proferidas longe de si, já estavam mexendo bastante com seu autocontrole. Quem dirá agora... Tão próximas de seu ouvido.

— Suoh...

_Aquele calor não era algo novo para si._

Segurou ambas as pernas que circundavam sua cintura, apertando a coxa macia e arrancando um rouco nada casto dos lábios do outro. Seu movimentar passara a ser mais rápido e mais forte, estocando o quadril quase que de forma alucinante. As unhas alheias foram parar em suas costas, arranhando-as de forma violenta – mas, de longe, aquilo não importava ali.

Suas mãos, que antes se ocupavam em segurar furtivamente as pernas alheias, de forma inconsciente tateou o rosto de sua companhia, acariciando-o levemente. Não pode evitar a surpresa no olhar; era algo que nunca se imaginara fazendo naquele tipo de ocasião. Aquele movimentar era tão forte, tão preciso... Que realmente achou que iria ceder ao cansaço e desabar ali mesmo. Seu corpo entrara em êxtase total, quando sentiu o ápice chegar de forma intensa.

Mas aquela sensação fora pouco, se comparadas ao peso daquelas palavras que saíram de seus próprios lábios.

— Meu erro está sendo te amar, Munakata.

Abriu os olhos de forma assustada. Não recriminou os vários impropérios que viajaram para sua mente, logo após assimilar o sonho deveras inconsequente. Recriminou-se ainda mais por sonhar com _quem_ não devia. Quando achou que não podia haver punição maior para o maldito devaneio, _aquelas_ palavras não sairiam da sua mente tão cedo.

_"Meu erro está sendo te amar, Munakata."_

Onde aquilo se aplicava na sua situação? Desde quando amava alguém? Desde quando se permitia pensar naquele tipo de coisa? Milhares de perguntas rondavam a mente de Suoh Mikoto, que por – muito – pouco não aderiu à tentação de colocar fogo no apartamento vizinho ao seu. Desprezaria aquele de todas as formas, já bastavam todos os problemas que tinha. Encarar aquilo seria perigoso demais.

_Ou talvez já fosse um pouco tarde..._

Talvez.

— Merda.

Sibilou rouco, mudando de posição no sofá e descansando um dos braços sobre a testa. Iria encarar aquele sonho como mais uma divagação estranha de sua mente. Vivenciar aquilo estava incomodando-o por demais, diante do fato que tudo o que acontecera há uma semana, partia da conveniência de ambos.

Era unicamente render-se ao _instinto_ como forma de _necessidade_.

Para apenas uma conveniência, aquilo certamente ultrapassava a fronteira de qualquer coisa. Até começou a achar que estava ficando louco mesmo, mas após recordar-se de algo extremamente parecido em _certo_ elevador, seu teor de recriminação só aumentou mais.

Pelo menos aquele sonho não havia ocasionado nada de incomum em seu corpo. Não teve tempo suficiente para ficar excit-

— Mikoto? Estamos fechando o bar. – Kusanagi displicentemente abriu a porta do quarto, acompanhado da pequena criança que lhe segurava a barra da jaqueta. Mikoto suspirou entediado, forcando as pernas para que se levantasse de onde estava. Anna pareceu acompanhá-lo novamente com o olhar.

Os três desceram juntos até a saída. Enquanto Kusanagi trancava a porta do bar, a pequena mão de Anna segurava três dos longos dedos de Mikoto. Este pareceu alheio a qualquer coisa, apenas fitando o vazio como se nada ali pudesse afetá-lo.

— Ei, Mikoto. Você parece tão distante. Algum problema?

O _silêncio_ do ruivo era uma resposta duvidosa.

_Ou ele não tinha nenhum problema._

_Ou ele estava com problemas o suficiente para não querer a interferência de ninguém._

Izumo entendia muito bem aquele silêncio. E preferiu optar pela segunda opção. Mikoto não estava em paz – na verdade, nunca estivera. Tudo em sua volta tinha o estranho poder de transformar-se em algo caótico demais.

Suoh olhou para o lado, encontrando o olhar de Anna sobre si.

— Qual é o problema? – Retrucou um tanto rude.

— Mikoto está estranho.

_Não havia motivos... Havia?_

— Anna, deixe-o. Venha comigo, nós viramos nessa esquina. – A jovem soltou os dedos de Mikoto e logo segurou novamente na blusa de Kusanagi. O loiro acenou levemente para o ruivo que se afastava a passos lentos dali. Ambos continuaram a andar. Estando às sós, poderia descobrir melhor a insistência de Anna.

— Porque está dizendo isso?

— Porque Mikoto está realmente estranho.

— O que há de errado nele? – Olhou para a garota, que parecia refletir longamente sobre o que iria dizer.

— Não é errado. É algo novo. E muito bonito.

— Hã?

— O _vermelho_ de Mikoto está brilhando como nunca.

—

O elevador parecia propositalmente demorar a chegar. Suoh já estava extremamente impaciente, diante das desventuras que ocorrera em seu dia; e durante o caminho, ainda desgastou-se pensando em alguma forma de buscar informações acerca da morte de Totsuka. Nada parecia estar dando certo naquele dia. Sua previsão se confirmara, quando que por _pura_coincidência, Munakata estava parado ao seu lado.

Fazia uma semana que não se falavam. Não seria ali que começariam alguma conversa.

— Preciso falar com você, Suoh.

Ou não...


	6. Six: Snow

You shimmy-shook my boat.

**Você balançou e remexeu o meu barco.**

Leaving me stranded all in love on my own.

**Me deixando encalhado completamente apaixonado e sozinho.**

Do you think of me?

**Você pensa em mim?**

Kings of Leon – Closer

**Six:** Snow

**Undisclosed Desires**

Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi

**Onze meses atrás.**

Mudanças requeriam um pouco de paciência e muita força de vontade. Era um recomeço, afinal. Munakata Reisi estava plenamente ciente disso, desde que pusera os pés naquele novo bairro de Shizume, após procurar incessantemente um apartamento que satisfizesse todos os seus requisitos de boa moradia. Os problemas eram quase inexistentes, apenas excluía-se o fato de que Reisi ainda desconhecia o vizinho que habitava no mesmo andar que o seu. Apesar de não saber nem o tipo de pessoa que morava ao lado, iria conhecê-lo em algum momento, talvez e por ora – e por pura inocência – poderia ignorar aquilo. O local aparentava ter bons moradores e nenhum problema que pudesse ser realmente relevante.

Enquanto contabilizava as inúmeras caixas espalhadas pela sala, sua mente viajava até o momento em que pudesse deixar tudo aquilo de lado, depois de horas de intenso esforço. Não se alimentara durante todo o dia, mas não se sentia incomodado com aquilo. O céu já se exibia escuro e limpo – e apesar do local ser tranquilo, o trânsito naquela região ainda estava movimentado. Deixando-se levar pelo cansaço e ao resolver espairecer um pouco, decidiu por uma leve caminhada para conhecer melhor a vizinhança. E assim deixou o apartamento.

Tudo se mostrava incrivelmente calmo, digno de sua personalidade. Realmente achou que não havia escolhido lugar melhor para se morar. A noite estava clara e um tanto gélida para a ocasião, mas nada que atrapalhasse o passeio noturno. Depois de algum tempo, avistou um agradável bar, em uma esquina oposta onde estava. Apesar de não aparentar, Munakata Reisi gostava de beber um pouco – ou apenas quando a ocasião pedia. Apenas pelo local mostrar-se um lugar organizado, optou por atravessar a rua e aproveitar a tal ocasião.

O local era deveras organizado. Apresentava uma decoração única e parecia ser um lugar bastante aconchegante. Havia um movimento considerável no recinto, onde as pessoas riam e conversavam de maneira livre. Andou calmamente até o enorme balcão de madeira, encontrando um par de olhos caramelos fitando-lhe com certa curiosidade.

— O que deseja, senhor? – O dono do bar observava o novo cliente de forma atenciosa, afinal, ele nunca estivera ali. Tão logo reconheceu seu rosto, como sendo o do novo morador de alguém prédio a algumas quadras dali.

— Turkey¹, por favor. – Ajeitou-se no banco que seguia a mesma característica do balcão. – Apenas uma dose... Por enquan—

— Ei, ei... King! A Anna disse que você não tem dormido direito.

Munakata Reisi não conseguiu evitar olhar para onde o tom de voz relativamente alto e divertido se revelara. Um jovem loiro e sorridente, gesticulava de forma alegre aos olhos de um homem. E este, parecia terrivelmente entediado, enquanto balançava um copo de bebida em uma das mãos. Com a outra, ascendia um cigarro aos lábios.

— King! Não nos ignore, por favor.

— Pare de me irritar, Totsuka. E pare de me chamar de rei.

Tão alheia como sua presença, era seu tom de voz. Rouco e forte, denotando o mesmo tédio de antes. O burburinho parecia feliz ao redor daquele homem, mesmo que sua face aparentasse alguém distante de qualquer pessoa.

— Ah, King... Eu não tenho razão? – O mesmo garoto de antes e que, agora, encontrava-se encostado no balcão, encarava o homem de segundos atrás. — Você nos uniu como seus companheiros, nada mais justo te chamar de rei, King...

Munakata ainda parecia entretido com a situação aleatória. Mal percebera quando o copo fora depositado em sua frente e o dono do bar aproximar-se amigavelmente.

— Eles são sempre assim. Só espero que não derrubem meu bar algum dia. – Ajeitou os óculos de lentes violetas, segundos antes de voltar sua atenção a Reisi. — Me sinto como se fizesse parte disso também.

O moreno levou o copo aos lábios, bebericando o líquido de forma suave. Sentiu um pequeno ardor na garganta. Mas nada que fosse realmente relevante.

— É algo interessante de se ver.

— Kusanagi Izumo, muito prazer em recebê-lo aqui. – O dono do bar cumprimentou polidamente, enquanto ocupava-se em lustrar uma taça de champanhe. O sotaque em sua voz era algo bem diferente do habitual. — Vejo que mudou para cá hoje, não?

— Certamente.

— Aqui é um lugar interessante de se viver. Não se preocupe com violência ou algo parecido. Não temos esse tipo de coisa por aqui... Acho que os azuis estão fazendo seu trabalho direito.

Munakata arqueou uma sobrancelha, divagando sobre a referência de segundos atrás. Estaria referindo-se a...

— Tenho certeza que a Scepter 4 faz corretamente seu trabalho. E continuará fazendo.

Um leve tom de arrogância que não passara despercebido aos aguçados ouvidos do barman.

— Heh, acho que você ficou ofendido. Me desculpe pelo comentário... – Kusanagi sorriu amarelo – Conhece alguém que trabalha por lá? Eu ouvi falar que o antigo capitão deles morreu em serviço.

Um sorriso irônico curvou-se nos lábios de Munakata, enquanto aproveitava-se de sua bebida, que escorregava cada vez mais livre por sua garganta.

— Fui promovido à líder. Eu sou o novo capitão.

Se Izumo não tivesse um perfeito reflexo, provavelmente teria uma taça a menos no estoque. O olhar arregalado do loiro estava muito bem disfarçado por trás das lentes roxas. Sorriu constrangido mais uma vez, depositando a delicada peça de cristal sobre uma mesa.

— Ah, minhas felicitações por isso, senhor...?

— Munakata Reisi.

— Ah, sim. Munakata. Creio que terá uma tarefa nada fácil, não? – Lustrar cristais estava sendo um bom passatempo para esconder o constrangimento que ainda permanecia em seu rosto. Izumo olhou de relance para o copo do moreno, que já se apresentava vazio.

— Provavelmente não. Mas aceitei este cargo por estar ciente de minhas qualidades. Mas então... Quem são eles? – Apontou para o círculo de jovens que se formara ao redor de um único homem.

Embora não fosse algo de seu costume e ao observar o olhar curioso do novo cliente e morador do bairro, decidiu por familiarizá-lo um pouco.

— Aquele ali é o Totsuka... Totsuka Tatara. – Acenou para o jovem loiro que – agora – tentava puxar assunto com outro indivíduo que se encontrava em um canto perdido do bar. – Aquele ao lado dele é o Fushimi. Fushimi Saruhiko. – Reisi percebeu a leve risada por parte do loiro, atraindo mais sua atenção para a figura do jovem que parecia extremamente irritado.

— Ele não é muito sociável, por assim dizer.

— Oh, entendo.

— Aquela pequena garotinha é Anna. – Foi à vez da jovem de cabelos brancos, que bebia algum líquido vermelho em um copo. Encontrava-se próxima do homem que parecia ser o centro das atenções ali. — Eu e Mikoto somos guardiões dela.

Munakata assentiu. Mal percebera que já tocava no segundo copo de bebida, pronto para levá-lo aos lábios. Era incrível como as coisas fugiam de sua atenção, principalmente quando conversava com alguém. Os primeiros efeitos do álcool, talvez? Enquanto sentia o leve e costumeiro ardor na garganta, continuava a ouvir atentamente as apresentações.

— E esse ao seu lado é o Mikoto. Suoh Mikoto, precisamente.

Parecia algo além de suas forças, movendo sua cabeça para o lado e cruzando seu olho perfeitamente azul com o dourado do indivíduo que se encontrava ali. Um leve contato visual que passara despercebido aos olhos de muitos, mas que fora o suficiente para Reisi assimilar a primeira característica que viera em sua mente.

_Vulgar._

— Oi.

Um tom de voz um tanto diferente, acompanhando o desvio de olhar para outro copo de uísque previamente colocado no balcão. Mikoto apenas deu um longo gole, sorvendo a bebida em questão de segundos.

_Muito vulgar._

Em seguida, ao afastar o copo de si, retirou uma caixa de cigarros de dentro do bolso. Levou apenas um aos lábios, acendendo-o com um isqueiro. Após dar uma forte tragada, expirou o ar impuro para o teto, deixando um suspirou rouco escapar.

_Extremamente vulgar._

— Ei, senhor? Algum... Problema? – Chamou.

— Ah, sim... – Munakata voltou sua atenção a Izumo, que parecia intrigado pela curiosidade alheia. — O que dizia?

—_ Iie_, nada demais. Mas diga-me, senhor Munakata... Já conheceu algum morador do novo prédio? Acho que você...

— Já conheço grande parte dos moradores. Apenas desconheço uma, que por acaso mora no apartamento ao meu lado. – Outro leve gole da bebida, acompanhado do leve e costumeiro ardor. Até relacionar-se com um desconhecido parecia estar mais fácil.

— O Mikoto mora no mesmo prédio que você. Não o viu por lá?

Reisi meneou a cabeça negativamente, assimilando os pensamentos irônicos que chegavam à sua mente. Oh, que interessante. O individuo vulgar mora no mesmo prédio. Apoiou o cotovelo sobre o balcão, tornando a ouvir a exaltação por parte dos outros clientes. Kusanagi afastou-se por algum tempo, indo em direção ao ruivo. Inconscientemente, Munakata atentou-se a conversa.

— Ei, Mikoto. Esse cara do seu lado é o novo morador do seu prédio. Sabia?

Suoh parecia impassível. Munakata sentiu-se levemente irritado por aquilo – e não havia explicação alguma para tal fato. Após um logo tragar do cigarro, ele pareceu importar-se com alguma coisa, pronto para dizer algo em meio a fumaça espessa que expelira.

— E daí?

— Ora, Mikoto... Você sabe que existia apenas um único apartamento vazio em todo o edifício. – Izumo disse, habilmente anotando um pedido de um cliente distante e atento aos monólogos do ruivo. — E esse apartamento é justamente no seu andar.

Munakata, por conta de um leve divagar de sua mente, demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Pelo que era de seu conhecimento, cada andar tinha apenas dois apartamentos.

Não era possível que...?

— Ah, oi... – Sibilou apenas para que os dois indivíduos ao lado de si pudessem ouvir. — Eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa, mas...

Seu olhar fora diretamente ao encontro da expressão entediada do ruivo.

— Você será meu vizinho?

— Está com algum problema com isso? – Replicou rude, acenando em um pedido mudo, para que Kusanagi trouxesse outra dose de bebida.

Enquanto isso, Munakata segurava-se para não despejar todo desdém possível sobre o ruivo vulgar. Mas ainda que estivesse minimamente sobre efeito da bebida, sua intocável educação ainda mandava lembranças.

— O que vai querer, Mikoto?

Suoh pareceu ponderar. Jogou a ponta do cigarro sobre um pequeno cinzeiro que se encontrava a seu lado e pronunciou roucamente.

— Turkey.

Reisi soltou um suspiro irritado, resguardando-se de qualquer outra reclamação. Voltou sua atenção para o copo vazio a sua frente.

— E você... Munakata-san, o que vai querer?

— Turkey.

—

Entre copos e mais copos de bebida, Munataka parecia ter perdido o dom do discernimento. Encontrava-se trocando ideias com um completo desconhecido, enquanto seus olhos – por algumas vezes – esguelhava-se para onde o ruivo vulgar estava. Ponderou no quanto estava alcoolizado, por mais que não transparecesse. Seu divagar estava leve, como se estivesse em uma paz intocável. Já nem se lembrava do fato de que não gostara nenhum pouco do novo vizinho.

Mas o que intrigava Reisi era como uma personalidade tão aterrorizante como a de Suoh, atraísse tantas pessoas diferentes. Não que estivesse com algum tipo de medo, apenas resolveu classifica-lo assim, visto que a aura quase violenta de Mikoto fosse algo bem reparável. Parecia um leão, rodeado de inúmeros filhotes, por mais que isso soasse sentimental demais. Desde o alegre loiro que – agora – cantava uma suave música em um dos cantos do bar até a pequena garotinha que estava sentada ao seu lado, alheia a qualquer tipo de coisa que não fosse olhar fixamente para o seu guardião. Todos pareciam prezar muito a presença do ruivo ali.

Como se o considerassem como um rei.

À medida que o tempo passava, o bar esvaziava-se, chegando ao ponto de ficar apenas Izumo, Anna, Reisi e Mikoto. Naquele momento, o moreno permanecia calado, girando tediosamente o dedo sobre a borda do copo, produzindo um leve barulho.

— Acho que está na hora de fechar.

Uma pequena indireta por parte de Kusanagi, fazendo Munakata assustar-se com aquilo. Há quanto tempo estava ali?

— Hm? Perdão. Acho que perdi a hora... – Afastando-se do belo balcão de madeira, tentou equilibrar-se ao colocar o primeiro pé no chão. Tentativa quase falha se ignorasse o fato de que ainda estava consciente para lidar com os próprios sentidos. — Acho que exagerei um pouco.

Suspirou pausadamente, retirando a carteira do bolso e entregando algumas notas ao barman. Izumo afastou-se com um aberto sorriso, agradecendo ao cliente pela presença.

— Estou saindo.

Mikoto levantou-se de forma tão brusca, que sequer poderia se dizer que havia bebido alguma coisa. Sua voz grave e rouca parecia ecoar longamente na cabeça de Munakata, que caminhava diretamente para saída. Ainda que achasse o jeito de Suoh extremamente presunçoso, tentaria ser ao menos gentil.

— Posso acompanhar você?

Mikoto virou-se repentinamente, estreitando a sobrancelha diante da pergunta.

— Já que... Moramos no mesmo prédio. Precisamente no mesmo andar... Não seria nada mal, seria?

Péssima bebida que o deixava aberto demais à sociabilidade.

Suoh estalou a língua em um barulho bastante entediado. Voltando a posição inicial, deparou-se com a rua vazia e extremamente gélida. Seria uma perfeita noite para caminhar...

_Sozinho._

— Faça o que bem entender.

Mikoto saiu porta afora, deixando Reisi completamente absorto. Não faria mal algum dizer que estava começando a detestá-lo. Muito.

Ignorou o acesso de irritação que atingira sua mente. Ao dizer um educado boa noite para Izumo e Anna, saiu do bar, encontrando o vizinho a alguns metros de distância de si. Por pura curiosidade, olhou mais uma vez para o nome do bar.

— Homra... – Sibilou de forma quase inaudível. Novamente voltou a observar a rua, que agora se encontrava vazia. Suoh, provavelmente, já deveria estar bem longe. Munakata sentia-se tonto demais – culpa do inconsciente exagero e da imprudência de não ter comido nada durante todo dia. Os sintomas pareciam aumentar desde que o frio noturno ficara demasiadamente insuportável. Sequer agasalha-se direito, mas não pode culpar-se por isso. Fora uma mudança repentina de tempo.

Seguiria sozinho para o apartamento, pois tudo aquilo ainda não aparentava ser um problema relevante. Fez uma nota mental sobre exagerar um pouco na bebida. _Sempre_ lhe trazia problemas.

_Mas certamente sua mente sequer lembraria isso no outro dia._

A rua ainda encontrava-se sem movimento algum. Mantinha-se perfeitamente controlado, diante do leve estado alcoolizado. Uma forte e fria ventania tocou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para o céu um tanto nublado.

— Está muito frio. – Disse retoricamente, apenas para lembrar a si mesmo que aquela era uma estação fria e que deveria agasalhar-se mais. E para seu completo desprazer, sua mente trouxera a imagem do novo vizinho. Provavelmente já deveria estar em casa.

Virou a esquina, surpreendendo-se com certa figura parada em um muro. Ele fitava o vazio, segurando firmemente um cigarro nos lábios.

— Você é lento. – Respondeu impassivelmente, virando o rosto para contemplar a face extremamente vermelha de Reisi, ocasionada pela baixa temperatura. – E muito idiota.

Munakata demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. E então sorriu. Um sorriso bastante irônico, acompanhado de um suspiro.

— Hm? Resolveu contornar sua falta de educação? Muito considerável da sua parte.

A face do ruivo contorceu-se em uma careta irritada. Mas logo sua irritação fora dissipada, pelo leve tremor que o corpo de Munakata. Aquilo não passou nem pouco despercebido em seus olhos.

— Você parece ser um incomodo.

Em um ato repentino, retirou sua própria jaqueta, atirando-a rudemente em Munakata. Ainda que tal ato soasse extremamente ridículo em sua mente, seu mínimo senso de compaixão alheia parecia ser maior que qualquer coisa.

— Vista. Eu não me importaria que você morresse, de qualquer maneira. Mas não aqui.

— Resposta digna de um bárbaro. Eu agradeço sua gentileza. – Um leve e nada sutil sarcasmo por parte do moreno, que estendeu o braço, como se recusasse a peça de roupa. — Mas isso é desnecessário.

Suoh apenas o ignorou, ascendendo o cigarro aos lábios e dando uma última tragada para logo livrar-se dele. Deu-lhe as costas, começando a caminhar novamente. Munakata arqueou uma sobrancelha, diante de mais um ato deveras presunçoso do outro. Verdade seja dita, Suoh Mikoto conseguia despertar o lado mais irritado de Reisi. Apenas ressaltando o fato de que era seu primeiro contato com ele.

Decidindo que não partilha da boa vontade do ruivo, acabou levar a jaqueta nas mãos, completamente certo que não a vestiria de maneira alguma. Desviou seu olhar para as costas do novo vizinho. Ali percebeu que o mesmo não usava nada mais que uma simples camiseta branca. Diante de sua teimosia, seu corpo começava a fraquejar minimamente, mesmo que ainda fosse algo suportável. Sua cabeça ainda reclamava por um alívio e o frio parecia aumentar conforme o tempo passava.

Apertou a jaqueta negra entre os dedos. Talvez, no fundo – bem lado no fundo – da face aterrorizante de Suoh, ainda houvesse um lado mais... Compreensível, por assim dizer.

— Eu não tenho a noite toda pra ficar te esperando.

A voz do ruivo parecia ter um poder próprio, capaz de entrar na mente do moreno e fazer alguns estragos. Ou talvez estivesse bastante alcoolizado e sua consciência já estivesse afetada demais.

Sendo uma coisa ou outra, Munakata não sabia. Mas tratando-se da dor de cabeça que começara a atingir a si e a convivência que teria que forcar ao lado de Suoh, ambas eram coisas irritantes demais para se pensar naquele momento.

— Você está aí porque quer. Sinta-se a vontade para ir embora. Ficar perto de você está me enojando. – Apressando o passo e aproximando-se mais de Suoh, jogou a blusa sobre os ombros alheios. — E leve sua jaqueta também.

Uma replicada nada sutil, fazendo os ombros de Mikoto ficarem tensos. Aquilo estava bastante chato. Estalou a língua tediosamente quanto sentiu a presença do moreno bem ao lado de si.

— Não está mesmo com frio? – Ignorou o acesso de irritação do moreno, apaziguando as coisas com seu tédio irremediável. Discussões com um completo estranho a aquela hora da noite não era algo que estava em seus planos. Ouviu um grunhido negativo por parte do novo vizinho, claramente mentindo sobre o estado que se encontrava. Lidar com a teimosia alheia era maçante demais.

Outra ventania gélida passeara pelo local, acompanhado de pequenos flocos de neve que caiam suavemente.

— Neve...² – Disseram em uníssono, encarando o céu negro apenas pintado pelos pequenos pontos brancos que desciam suavemente. Aquilo perdurou por algum tempo ao olhar atento dos dois, como se fosse um espetáculo bem marcante.

— Você não está com frio?

Mikoto assustou-se. Tanto pelo fato da pergunta ter soado como uma perfeita gentileza, como ver Munakata mais pálido que antes. Um sorriso irônico curvou em seus lábios.

— Não estou com frio.

Poderia se dizer que Mikoto também mentia muito bem. Munakata, apesar dos sentidos um pouco afetados, ainda estava atento a cada encolher do corpo de Suoh, quando alguma ventania passava por ali. Mesmo que a jaqueta estivesse pendurada em seus ombros, a temperatura não estava muito ignorável.

O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo, até que a rua onde ambos moravam pôde ser vista. A neve continuava a cair livremente, tocando a pele já extremamente gelada de Reisi. Enquanto tentava focalizar a entrada do edifício, outra divagada brusca de sua mente o fizera perder o controle por alguns segundos. Isso foi o bastante para que sua condição se agravasse ali mesmo, fazendo-o sucumbir. Seu corpo perdera as forças, pendendo-se para o lado de Suoh. O ruivo agira rapidamente, segurando o corpo alheio em seus braços.

— Que merda...

O peso do moreno quase fizera Mikoto se desequilibrar. Puxou-o de volta, fazendo-o recostar-se em seu próprio corpo, segurando firmemente pela cintura. Era uma situação ridícula, a seu ver. Podia sentir o leve e frio ressonar da respiração alheia contra sua nuca, enquanto a inconsciência do mesmo dificultava ainda mais a situação. A pele do vizinho estava fria demais. Xingou-o mentalmente, retirando de forma rude a jaqueta de seus ombros e jogando-a sobre os ombros do outro. Suoh não fazia a mínima questão de carregá-lo, mas não estava louco ao ponto de deixá-lo ali.

Então optou pela opção desagradável, acabando por suspendê-lo em seus braços. Era algo difícil de fazer. Mesmo que fosse considerado alguém de estatura forte, sua altura e a do moreno eram exatamente as mesmas.³

— Isso é brincadeira...

Até que larga-lo ali era uma opção perversamente interessante.

Dando um basta em seus devaneios, Suoh caminhou dificultosamente até a portaria do edifício. O peso do vizinho estava incômodo demais e chegar até aquele local fora um sufoco e tanto. Acabou por ser acudido por um dos funcionários, que trazia uma cadeira consigo.

— Devemos chamar a emergência? – O funcionário perguntou aturdido, enquanto observava o estado inerte do novo morador. Munakata estava pálido demais e seu corpo apresentava-se bastante frio. Suoh abdicou-se da vontade de deixá-lo ali, aos cuidados do outro. Achou-se estupidamente responsável por tal situação.

— Você que sabe. – Grunhiu mais irritado do que já estava. Aquilo estava consumindo muito sua noite.

Teimosia à parte, a culpa era totalmente de Reisi. Já se encontrava desagastado pelo estresse da mudança, adicionando o fato de que não se alimentara durante todo o dia. Tudo piorara quando resolvera beber um pouco. Nunca em sua vida agira de forma tão imprudente.

Munakata moveu os lábios suavemente, tentando pronunciar algo. Os olhos azulados e desfocados tentavam assimilar alguma coisa, ao passo que procurava entender a situação que se encontrava. Sua cabeça ainda doía consideravelmente.

— Belo jeito de se dar as boas-vindas.

Um retrucar irônico por parte de Suoh, enquanto fitava o moreno ajeitar-se malmente sobre a cadeira. Acabou por receber um olhar extremamente constrangido.

— Dispenso seu sarcasmo, bárbaro.

Ao mover os dedos para pegar um copo de água que lhe fora oferecido pelo funcionário, as coisas pareciam mais claras. Como aquele tipo de coisa poderia ter acontecido?

Ainda mais na presença de um quase desconhecido? E esse desconhecido sendo justamente o...

— Interessante jeito de me agradecer, Munakata.

Em um último gesto, Mikoto lhe deu as costas, indo em direção ao hall de entrada e aproximando-se o elevador. Munakata mal tivera tempo de retrucar algo ou simplesmente...

Agradecê-lo?

— O senhor está bem? – O funcionário perguntou, denotando preocupação. Sua face contorcia-se desesperadamente.

— Já estou bem. Agradeço pela ajuda.

Após alguns minutos de pensamentos soltos e um mínimo de recuperação, Munakata fizera o mesmo trajeto antes feito por Suoh. Enquanto o elevador subia levemente, tentou recordar-se do fatídico dia. Lembrou-se que sequer almoçara naquela tarde. Ao virar-se para espelho, reparou algo extremamente incomum em seus ombros.

Aquela jaqueta não lhe pertencia.

A porta se abriu, revelando o corredor do 14º Andar. O silêncio pairava intocável ali. Enquanto mil e uma perguntas passeavam por sua mente, hesitou inúmeras vezes em tocar a campainha do apartamento vizinho ao seu. Mas acabou por fazê-lo, desde que em algum momento teria que encará-lo novamente.

Mas, de longe, conseguia assimilar o que acontecera.

— Tch. Você de novo. – Mikoto sibilou impassível, enquanto segurava um cigarro entre os dedos.

Ainda que o ideal de Munakata sobre Suoh fosse de alguém completamente rude, bárbaro, vulgar e bastante presunçoso, procurar pensar que pudesse conviver pacificamente com tais novidades.

Estava claro, ambos eram opostos em tudo.

— Acho que começamos mal. Se vamos ser vizinhos, podemos tentar conviver pacificamente.

Poderiam tentar uma convivência amigável?

Enquanto retirava a jaqueta dos ombros, Reisi estreitou ironicamente o olhar.

— Mesmo que lidar com tipos que nem você seja algo extremamente impossível.

Mas acima de tudo... Ironias ainda eram irresistíveis.

Mikoto sorriu de forma sarcástica. Levando o cigarro aos lábios e tragando-o fortemente, acabou por expelir a fumaça de forma bastante provocativa. O jogo parecia interessante. Tão interessante como o rumo daquele início de convivência demonstrava ser. Acabou por pegar a jaqueta das mãos alheias, jogando-a sobre os ombros. E de forma bem presunçosa, replicou:

— Seja bem vindo, Munakata Reisi.

Aquilo prometia ser interessante.

— Agradeço os cumprimentos, Suoh Mikoto.

Ambos fitaram-se longamente, perdendo a contagem dos segundos. Soltando um suspiro cansado, Munakata virou-se em direção à porta de seu apartamento, retirando a chave do bolso. E antes de entrar, pode ouvir a marcante voz do vizinho, ecoar pelo corredor.

— Nos vemos por aí.

Reisi riu.

Aquilo prometia ser _realmente_ interessante.

— Eu espero que não.

* * *

[¹] Turkey, provavelmente deve fazer menção à marca Wild Turkey de uísque. Por que fiz essa menção? Depois de ouvir Sharing Tables (Radio Drama MikoRei) percebi que eles compartilham esse gosto pela bebida.  
[²] Neve...? Episódio 10 de K... (é, aquele do quase beijo)  
[³] Mikoto e Reisi tem a mesma altura. 1 85 m, se eu não estiver enganada.


End file.
